A n g e r
by Laelem
Summary: Vivre ou mourir? Quand Hermione comprend que sa vie menace le monde des Sorciers, tout est remis en question. Attirée vers lui pour d'obscures raisons, Drago Malefoy semble malgré eux son unique soutien pour tenter de résoudre ce dilemme. Ce choix, si simple d'apparence, se complique lorsque des sentiments refoulés refont surface, provoquant en eux de violents conflits intérieurs..
1. Prologue

~ Prologue ~

Deux yeux la fixaient, comme transperçant son âme, deux yeux aussi fins qu'une lame, un poignard planté en elle qui la vidait de toute énergie, de toute pensée heureuse.

Deux fentes noires comme la mort, encrées dans ses propres yeux sombres et chauds, humides de larmes.

Tout autour d'elle, le chaos régnait, mais elle n'entendait plus ni les pleurs, ni les cris, ni les fracas effrayants des corps qui se brisent, des murs qui s'écroulent. A la manière d'un film passé au ralenti, de toutes les scènes d'horreur qui se déroulaient devant elle, seuls ces yeux, ces yeux noirs et verts, persistaient.

Elle sentait les douleurs de son corps meurtri, les frissons d'angoisse qui la secouaient violemment, les brûlures sur ses joues ensanglantées, lavées par ses propres larmes, lavées d'un sang qui n'était peut-être même pas le sien.

Elle allait mourir, et elle ne ferait rien pour l'empêcher. Parce qu'il y avait ces yeux. Ces yeux reptiliens dont le regard s'était verrouillé dans le sien, ces yeux qui semblaient lire en elle, sonder son âme, comme cherchant avidement quelque chose qu'elle était prête à donner, si seulement ces yeux continuaient de la fixer. Ces yeux...

Elle sentait, à la manière d'une bourrasque frappant son corps, un courant glacé remonter en elle, partant de ses membres et se dirigeant vers sa poitrine. Il balayait tout sur son passage, ses désirs, ses joies, ses rires, laissant derrière lui la noirceur et le calme, le silence apaisant de la mort.

Le reptile entrouvrit la gueule, dévoilant ses crocs acérés, prêts à porter le coup fatal. Il siffla longuement, sans qu'elle ne puisse comprendre ce que ces sons voulaient lui dire, mais sachant instinctivement qu'ils s'adressaient à elle. Ce son, strident et continu, résonna en elle comme un gong. Elle haleta, le souffle court, quand soudainement, elle entendit un lointain écho, un faible murmure semblant sortir des ténèbres. Presque inaudible à côté de l'orchestre de mort qui jouait son meilleur morceau tout autour d'elle. Des cris, des hurlements de douleur, des pleurs, des craquements, des tremblements, des râles… et ce murmure.

Cette seule et unique voix qui effaçait peu à peu toutes les autres, alors que le serpent continuait son chant macabre, annonciateur de mort.

Et tandis qu'elle ne pouvait détourner les yeux de ce regard, tandis qu'elle abaissait ses dernières défenses, vidée de ses forces, une ombre recouvrit ses yeux, floutant et engloutissant dans un noir profond les scènes d'horreur qui se déroulaient tout autour d'elle, alors que ne restait que ces yeux, ce chant, et cette voix, cette voix qui se faisait toujours plus pressante, plus tranchante, plus déterminée. Le murmure s'intensifiait en crescendo et sa tête commença à la lancer, de vives douleurs la traversant de part en part, mais ses mains semblaient ancrées dans le sol elle ne pouvait rien faire, elle ne voulait rien faire.

Puis, la seconde d'après, le sort frappa.

Il frappa si fort qu'il lui semblait qu'on lui déchirait le corps en un millier de morceaux. Il frappa si fort qu'elle s'arrêta de respirer, le souffle bloqué par la douleur. Sa peau brûlait, comme aspergée par un acide invisible qui cisaillait ses chairs jusqu'à grignoter son âme. Elle voulut hurler, mais ce ne fut qu'un cri muet qui sorti de sa bouche.

L'instant d'après, les yeux avaient disparu. La voix s'était tue. Tout autour d'elle, du noir. Du vide. Rien d'autre que les ténèbres.

Plus rien.

Alors qu'elle se sentait partir, la dernière fraction lucide de son esprit entendit un son lointain, familier, qui résonna jusqu'à ses oreilles.

"Hermione...!"


	2. Chapter 1

~ 1 ~

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi et elle se releva brusquement, haletante, son corps couvert de sueur. Ses mains étaient toujours crispées sur les draps alors qu'elle réalisait peu à peu que cela n'était, une fois de plus, qu'un mauvais rêve.

Dehors, les arbres battaient contre les murs, secoués par le vent redoublant de violence, infatigable depuis la veille. Des rideaux de pluies s'abattaient sur les fenêtres de la chambre, tambourinant contre les vitres froides dans un vacarme assourdissant.

Elle soupira, las, fermant les yeux. Les images qui s'évanouissaient peu à peu de ses paupières closes lui provoquèrent un violent frisson. Instinctivement, elle serra ses bras contre sa poitrine dans un maigre geste de réconfort. Après quelques instants de silence passés à contempler la tempête qui faisait rage dehors, elle sortit, sans faire de bruit, ses deux jambes pâles de la couette.

Un éclair illumina la pièce pendant une poignée de secondes, révélant le visage de l'homme qui dormait paisiblement à côté d'elle. Elle l'enviait tellement. Son visage était tranquille, apaisé, vide de toute inquiétude. Son souffle régulier caressait sa main toujours agrippée aux draps, envoyant à travers elle des ondes de chaleur qui ne firent que rallumer un sentiment d'amertume.

Les yeux humides et la gorge serrée, elle se faufila finalement en dehors du lit et s'emmitoufla aussitôt dans sa robe de chambre épaisse et chaude, avant de descendre précautionneusement les vieux escaliers de bois qui grinçaient sous ses pieds nus. Heureusement pour elle, le déluge à l'extérieur masquait ses bruits, la pluie s'écrasant avec toujours plus de violence sur les fenêtres de leur chambre.

Une fois en bas, elle tâtonna un moment avant de percuter la table, retenant un juron entre ses dents. La pièce était sombre et immobile, comme endormie, malgré la furie des éléments à l'extérieur.

Elle finit enfin par trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. D'un geste rapide, elle empoigna le petit objet mince et longiligne et entrouvrit ses lèvres sèches.

« Lumos. »

De l'extrémité de sa baguette, une faible lueur apparue progressivement, éclairant peu à peu la pièce d'une lumière bleutée. Elle la dirigea vers l'horloge, dont le tic-tac mécanique résonnait de concert avec l'orchestre de la pluie au dehors.

 _4h37._

Elle soupira.

Les nuits sans sommeil s'accumulaient sous ses yeux fatigués, formant des cernes bleuâtres qu'elle ne parvenait presque plus à cacher le jour. En rapprochant sa baguette du miroir que surplombait l'horloge, elle eut un sourire triste à la vue de celle qui lui faisait face.

La peau pâle, l'air abattu, le regard épuisé. Des paupières qui tombaient sous le poids de la fatigue, un visage aux traits tirés par l'anxiété, des cheveux rêches et secs, cassants… tout ce qu'elle tentait si bien de cacher le jour se trouvait exposé là, en face d'elle, éclairée par cette lumière bleutée, faisant presque d'elle un fantôme.

 _Tu finiras bien par trouver…_ , pensa-t-elle en son for intérieur, détournant le regard de son reflet.

Un nouvel éclair déchira le ciel au dehors, suivi de près par le bruit sourd de l'orage, éclairant son chemin vers une porte de bois finement sculptée. Elle agita sa baguette d'une main experte.

« Infernum. »

Un « _clac_ » suivit de quelques bruits de rouages se firent entendre. Sans hésitation aucune, elle traversa la porte ensorcelée sans que celle-ci n'est à s'ouvrir, atterrissant dans son antre, son domaine : la bibliothèque. Directement connectée avec celle du Ministère de la Magie grâce à un sort qu'il lui avait fallu plusieurs semaines pour maîtriser, elle avait accès à tous les livres dont elle avait besoin pour mener à bien la mission qu'on lui avait confié depuis son arrivée au Ministère, il y a deux ans.

Elle s'assit sur une chaise doublée de velours, faisant face à son bureau rempli de fiches, de livres, d'encriers vides et de plumes usées, et laissa son esprit vagabonder quelques instants.

 **OooO**

« Nous sommes honorés de vous accueillir au sein du Ministère de la Magie, mademoiselle Granger ! »

Le sourire éclatant, l'homme la regardait en écartant les bras comme en signe de bienvenue. Elle était déjà venue ici auparavant, mais cet endroit l'impressionnait toujours autant. Des centaines d'agents défilaient d'un pas pressé de tous côtés dans le grand Hall, apparaissant et disparaissant dans les grandes cheminées de marbre noir, nourrissant un flot intarissable de personnes qui se bousculaient tout autour d'elle. Alors qu'elle devait jouer des coudes pour arriver à suivre l'homme et se dégager de ce courant qui l'entraînait vers l'intérieur du bâtiment, celui-ci, sentant son malaise, ralentit le pas et vint apposer sa main sur son dos, la guidant pour avancer.

« Cela peut paraître un peu… impressionnant, les premières fois, mais vous vous y ferez », lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle lui répondit d'un sourire gêné, agacée de ne pas pouvoir prendre sur elle pour une simple foule en mouvement au vu du travail qui l'attendait quelques étages plus haut.

A côté d'elle, l'homme continuait à parler, ne s'arrêtant que pour reprendre sa respiration ou la regarder d'un air admiratif, gesticulant de sa main libre en désignant chaque coin et recoin du grand Hall, lui présentant le bâtiment avec autant de ferveur qu'un marchand de tableaux d'art.

« On ne m'a pas dit exactement quelle était votre mission ici, Miss Granger ; si cela ne vous est pas interdit, pourrais-je savoir, par simple curiosité, ce qui vous… amène ? », dit-il en coupant soudainement son discours.

Elle marqua un temps de pause, ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma aussitôt, une mine désolée se dessinant sur son visage. L'homme lui sourit, poursuivant la marche.

« Je comprends, je comprends, Miss Granger, ne vous en faites pas. Après tout, cela ne doit pas être de simples papiers administratifs dont vous vous occuperez, dit-il en riant, c'est seulement que beaucoup de gens sont intrigués face à la nouvelle aile créée au Ministère alors que la guerre est finie. Mais ne vous en faites pas, je n'insisterai pas plus », finit-il en lui souriant chaleureusement.

Elle soupira, un soupir à la frontière du soulagement et de la tristesse. Elle savait parfaitement ce qui l'attendait. Elle avait accepté cette proposition uniquement parce qu'elle savait que personne d'autre ne pouvait être plus qualifié qu'elle pour mener à bien cette mission, à part peut-être Harry. Mais il n'était plus là, et pour longtemps, d'après ce qu'elle avait compris. Elle était donc la seule à avoir accumulé autant de savoir sur le sujet.

Après dix bonnes minutes à déambuler dans le Hall, ils arrivèrent enfin devant une porte à peine visible, incrustée dans le marbre.

« Bien, c'est ici que je vous laisse, déclara l'homme en s'arrêtant à quelques mètres, comme intrigué. Je n'ai pas l'autorisation de vous accompagner plus loin. J'espère que vous vous plairez ici, mademoiselle ! »

Elle lui sourit puis se tourna vers la porte, attendant quelques secondes en observant les détails du marbre de qui la composait. Elle leva les yeux aux ciels, l'air exaspérée, avant de se mordre la lèvre. _Garde le contrôle, Hermione…_ , s'ordonna-t-elle intérieurement, les sourcils froncés par la concentration.

Elle pouvait encore sentir la présence de l'homme, qui n'était pas parti, restant en retrait derrière un énorme pilier de marbre. Elle pouvait le sentir, à quelques mètres d'elle, brûlant de curiosité. Elle se retourna, ne sachant comment lui dire sans sortir de ses gonds qu'il lui était interdit de rester là.

« Ehm, je… », commença-t-elle d'une voix étranglée, les phalanges blanches tant elles serraient ses poings.

L'homme sursauta et sortit de sa cachette, se comprenant démasqué. Il se confondit en excuses, le visage empourpré par la gêne et baissé vers le sol.

« V-veuillez m'excuser Miss Granger, je ne connais vraiment pas les bonnes manières, c'est juste que… enfin… je… Enfin je ferai bien d'y aller », balbutia-t-il, le regard toujours fixés sur les carreaux noirs.

« Ce n'est rien, Monsieur… ? », le questionna-t-elle du regard, se détendant peu à peu.

Un voile d'hésitation passa sur le visage de l'homme, à peine perceptible.

« M-monsieur… Monsieur Woolley, mademoiselle », répondit-il avant de lui tourner le dos et de s'éloigner d'un pas pressé.

Elle le regarda disparaître dans la foule et se tourna de nouveau vers la porte, prenant une grande inspiration. D'un geste, elle sortit sa baguette de son manteau et la posa doucement sur la pierre froide de la porte, fermant les yeux.

« Tenebris », murmura-t-elle.

A la seconde où la dernière syllabe sortit de sa bouche, un violent vertige s'empara d'elle et elle se sentit défaillir. L'instant d'après, le sol se déroba sous ses pieds et elle perdit la notion de haut et de bas, ballotée dans tous les sens comme dans une machine à laver moldue. Le souffle court, elle tenta de contenir l'angoisse qui montait, se remémorant les mots du Ministre dans sa lettre.

« _Vous devriez vous sentir légèrement mal à l'aise lors de votre premier passage, la raison étant que le sort vérifie votre identité, vos intentions et le motif de votre venue ici. Ne tentez pas de lui résister, ou cela n'en sera que plus long et plus… inconfortable. »_

Elle sentait que quelque chose tentait de lire son âme, que quelque chose forçait le passage dans son esprit. Devinant qu'il s'agissait du sort, elle laissa tomber ses défenses une à une, tant bien que mal.

Et c'est à cet instant qu'elle l'entendit. Montant des profondeurs de son âme. Cachée depuis si longtemps, elle avait presque crue qu'elle était partie. La terreur la saisit à la gorge.

« Ne le lai _ssssssss_ e pas entrer, _sssssssss_ orcière… »

Sifflante. Glaciale. Terrifiante. Dénuée de toute humanité.

Elle se crispa, son regard reflétant la Peur elle-même, alors que le sort continuait ses assauts pour tenter de pénétrer son esprit.

Devant elle, deux yeux sortirent des ténèbres. Deux yeux verts et noirs, aussi durs et tranchants que les griffes de la mort.

 _Non, non, non… Va-t'en, va-t'en !_ répétait-t-elle frénétiquement en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Tout, autour d'elle, continuait de tourner à toute vitesse, la charriant d'un côté puis de l'autre, la laissant à la merci du sort qui attaquait de plus belle, sentant sa soudaine résistance.

« Tu _ssssssss_ erais tuée _sssss_ 'ils voyaient ce que tu caches, Mi _ssssssss_ Granger… »

« VA T'EN ! », hurla-t-elle cette fois-ci à voix haute.

Le couloir explosa dans une déflagration assourdissante, brisant les vitres adjacentes. Tous les membres de l'assemblée se retournèrent, ébahis. Au milieu du couloir, recroquevillée sur elle-même, gisait une jeune femme blonde, les joues humides de larmes.

Une femme se leva précipitamment de sa chaise et se dirigea vers elle. D'un seul coup d'œil, elle la reconnut, se tourna vers les autres et s'écria :

« Granger ! C'est Hermione Granger ! »

Le reste des membres se levèrent alors qu'elle accourut dans sa direction. Le corps ensanglanté par les débris de verre, elle entendit une faible plainte sortir du creux de ses lèvres.

« Non… va-t'en… va-t'en… », murmura-t-elle, le visage crispé par la douleur.

 **OooO**

« …Mione ! »

Des bruits sourds retentissaient derrière elle. Les yeux plissés, des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front et glissaient jusque dans son cou, la faisant frissonner.

« …Hermione ! »

L'appel de son nom lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Elle releva la tête, hébétée.

Devant elle, son bureau, dont les livres et les feuilles avaient été jetés sur le sol. La marque de ses ongles était visible sur le bois vernis tant elle les avait plantés dedans lorsqu'elle s'était, apparemment, assoupie. Elle cligna des yeux et émergea progressivement de sa torpeur, entendant de nouveau les battements des arbres contre les murs, le fracas de la pluie contre la fenêtre de la bibliothèque, juste en face de son bureau. Les rideaux à demi tirés laissaient entrevoir l'extérieur, où le soleil ne semblait toujours pas s'être levé.

« Hermione ! »

Les coups se firent plus pressants et plus intenses contre la porte derrière elle. Cette fois bien réveillée, elle reconnut tout de suite celui qui l'appelait.

« - Ron ? lança-t-elle, la bouche encore sèche après ce rêve douloureux.

\- Oui, Ron, oui ! Tu vas m'ouvrir, bon sang ? Ça doit bien faire un quart d'heure que je frappe à cette foutue porte ! », lui répondit-il, visiblement agacé.

Elle se leva de sa chaise, titubant légèrement, les membres engourdis par la mauvaise position dans laquelle elle s'était endormie. Se saisissant de sa baguette, elle effectua une figure compliquée contre le bois vernis et la porte s'ouvrit enfin.

« - Q-Quelle heure est-il ? dit-elle, un frisson parcourant ses bras nus lorsque Ron s'engouffra dans la pièce, amenant avec lui l'air froid du salon.

\- Je t'ai entendu crier depuis la chambre, et quand j'ai vu que tu n'étais pas là j'ai paniqué ! lui dit-il avec colère, ignorant sa question.

\- Ron, quelle heure-

\- Franchement Hermione, pourquoi tu ne me donnes pas le mot de passe de cette porte ? Tu imagines s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, ce que je deviendrai, moi ? Et puis quoi, tu n'as rien à cacher ici, si ? continua-t-il en lui coupant la parole, désignant d'un geste le sol jonché de papiers et de livres ouverts.

\- Ron…

\- Tu ne me dis rien, tu ne me parles jamais de rien sur ce qui se passe ici ! Comment veux-tu que je me sente, moi, hein ? Je suis ton mari après tout, merde ! Si tu-

\- RON ! »

Le ton qu'elle employa soudainement le fit sursauter, coupant court à son monologue. Il la regarda avec surprise, avant de lever les mains vers elle comme pour se protéger d'un chien enragé.

« - Hermione, je suis… Merde… Hey, je suis désolé… », dit-il dans un souffle, son visage se décomposant peu à peu à mesure que celui de sa femme rougissait et se crispait sous la colère.

Bien qu'elle eût appris, avec le temps, à contrôler ce genre de pulsions, ces derniers mois cela s'aggravait de manière exponentielle, si bien que parfois elle ne pouvait plus se maîtriser. Des injures et des phrases toutes plus blessantes les unes que les autres fusaient dans sa tête, brûlant le bout de ses lèvres alors qu'elle restait muette. Mais par-dessus toutes, c'était ce sentiment d'amertume qui lui donnait presque la nausée qui restait fixé dans son esprit. _Comment peut-il être aussi égoïste, à ne penser qu'à son propre petit confort mental, alors que cela lui convient si bien de fermer les yeux parfois…_ , pensa-t-elle avec véhémence.

« - Si je te disais que tout va bien, ça irait, tu me ficherais la paix ? Ou tu continuerais à me faire culpabiliser à propos de ta pauvre petite conscience qui t'empêche de faire des jolis rêves la nuit à me voir comme ça ? siffla-t-elle entre ses dents, la mâchoire crispée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu… ? Arrête…, je sais que tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis. Tu es encore en colère, c'est ça ? » dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait le plus doux possible.

Il rapprocha sa main de son épaule à demi-découverte sous sa robe de chambre et effleura sa peau pâle.

« Ne me touche pas ! » s'écria Hermione en se dégageant vivement avant de retomber sur sa chaise. Elle se prit la tête dans les mains, sa colère virant peu à peu aux larmes. Des larmes de fatigue et de lassitude, des larmes de résignation.

« - Hermione…, commença Ron en se rapprochant d'elle centimètre après centimètre, tâtant le terrain pour être sûr de ne pas faire un nouveau faux pas.

\- Quoi, Hermione ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, hein ? Tu veux que j'aille dormir sur le canapé, c'est ça ?! Je te dérange trop dans ton sommeil, _Weasley_ ? Peut-être même que je devrais me tirer d'ici, qui sait ! Peut-être que ça te ferait du bien ! Et mon bien, à moi, on en parle quand, de mon bien ?! » cria-t-elle, ses mots à moitié noyés dans ses sanglots.

Les larmes coulaient dorénavant sans retenue sur ses joues, sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter. Elle détourna la tête de son mari qui lui faisait face et fixa, le regard vide, la course de deux gouttes de pluies sur les vitres de la fenêtre.

Ron s'avança d'un pas et l'enveloppa dans ses bras, essayant d'ignorer tous les mots durs qu'elle lui lançait à la figure lors de ces fameuses périodes, la laissant cracher son venin jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit trop épuisée pour continuer.

« - Lâche moi, Ron, je t'ai dit ! dit-elle en se débattant vigoureusement. Mais Ron ne lâchait pas prise. Il enfouit sa tête dans son cou et ferma les yeux.

\- Hermione…

\- Lâche moi, RON ! continuait-elle en gesticulant frénétiquement pour tenter de se défaire de son étreinte.

\- Ecoute moi…

\- LÂCHE, J'AI DIS ! hurla-t-elle.

\- Hermione. »

Il prononça son nom sur un ton très sérieux, plantant son regard dans le sien. Malgré tout le dégoût qu'elle pouvait avoir pour lui, elle savait qu'il ne la lâcherait pas tant qu'elle ne se serait pas calmée. Après quelques secondes passées à le dévisager, elle enfouit son visage dans son pull, sanglotant faiblement. Ses mains passèrent derrière son dos tandis qu'il l'attirait un peu plus contre lui, posant sa tête sur ses cheveux en bataille. Il se passa quelques minutes avant que l'un d'eux ne brise le silence, chacun réfléchissant longuement aux mots qu'ils pourraient dire sans blesser l'autre.

« Encore un cauchemar, c'est ça ? » dit-il enfin d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant.

Hermione bougea légèrement la tête, ajustant sa position sur son torse. Ses mains étaient agrippées à son pull et son corps frêle hoquetait doucement, s'apaisant peu à peu à mesure que les derniers sanglots s'évanouissaient sur ses lèvres.

« Oui », se contenta-t-elle de répondre d'une voix faible.

Ron soupira. Le même scénario se répétait, encore et encore, depuis la bataille de Poudlard. Et cela allait en s'intensifiant. Ces derniers mois avaient été les pires, et plusieurs fois il ne s'était pas demandé s'il fallait mieux pour lui qu'il parte. Loin d'Hermione. Loin de la femme qu'il aimait. Pour son bien à lui. Il fronça les sourcils et regarda au dehors alors qu'une vague de colère le traversa. _Fais chier, j'ai perdu un frère, moi ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a perdu, elle ? Son innocence ? Comme tout le monde ! Et pourtant moi je ne lui gueule pas dessus… Même si ça me ferait le plus grand bien…_ , pensa-t-il avant de secouer la tête.

« - Viens, dit-il alors gentiment, prenant sur lui une nouvelle fois de plus.

\- Hein ? répondit Hermione, assommée par ses pleurs, ses yeux bouffis l'interrogeant du regard.

\- Viens, répéta-t-il en se levant doucement.

\- Où ?

\- On va se recoucher, viens. Ça va aller mieux. »

En se tenant au bureau pour l'aider à se lever, Ron effleura du bout des doigts un objet froid et lisse, de la forme d'un boule transparente, posé dans un coin à côté d'un monticule de livres.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est, ça ? » la questionna-t-il, intrigué.

Un éclair de peur traversa les yeux d'Hermione dont le bras se crispa sous la main de Ron, masquant rapidement de son autre main l'objet en question en l'affublant d'un vieux livre qui traînait sur le bureau.

« - Rien, marmonna-t-elle avant de se diriger vers la porte, toujours ouverte.

\- Alors, on s'essaye à la Divination dans mon dos, Hermione ? Je croyais que tu détestais ça, à Poudlard, la taquina-t-il, espérant détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans ' _'rien''_ , Ron ? » lui répondit-elle sèchement, le regard noir.

Il la regarda sortir de la pièce, la bouche entrouverte, ne sachant que lui dire. Il se ressaisit finalement quand le bruit du tonnerre retentit au dehors, lui emboîtant alors le pas en direction de leur chambre. Ils montèrent les escaliers sans un bruit et se faufilèrent sous la couette à bonne distance l'un de l'autre. Hermione lui tourna le dos, le regard posé sur la fenêtre.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et son bras encercla sa taille, la collant près de lui. Un frisson parcouru le corps d'Hermione, sans qu'elle ne puisse distinguer s'il s'agissait plus de dégoût ou de rancune.

« - Froid ? dit-il en chuchotant.

\- Non. »

Les minutes passèrent et Hermione se détendait peu à peu contre lui. Se mâchouillant nerveusement les lèvres, il prit une grande inspiration.

« - Hermione… ? lança-t-il d'une voix hasardeuse.

\- Hm ? lui répondit une voix à moitié endormie.

\- Je… Je suis désolé de te parler de ça maintenant, mais ça me tient à cœur, et comme on ne se voit presque jamais pendant la journée, je-

\- Quoi ? » le coupa-t-elle d'un ton soudainement plus tendu.

Il se racla la gorge.

\- « Et bien… Je voulais savoir si tu avais pensé, tu sais… A faire ce que je t'avais demandé…, dit-il, hésitant. Tu sais…

\- Abrège, » répondit-elle, visiblement au courant de ce qu'il allait lui dire. Elle sentait la colère monter de nouveau en elle.

Il marqua quelques secondes de pause, ne sachant s'il devait continuer ou non. _Oh, et puis merde,_ pensa-t-il, _il n'y en a pas que pour elle après tout._

« Tu as pensé à demander à tes collègues au Ministère pour moi ? Parce que ce n'est pas vraiment marrant de ne rien avoir à faire de ses journées ici… Et puis ça fait six mois que je te l'ai demandé, j'en viens à me demander si tu en as vraiment… quelque chose à faire. »

Voilà, c'était dit. Un silence oppressant s'abattit sur eux. Hermione ne bougeait plus, figée.

« - Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce que ça peut faire, de ne pas avoir vraiment dormi depuis plusieurs mois ? commença-t-elle d'un ton excessivement lent qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

\- Hein ? Mais, je-

\- Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce que ça peut faire, de côtoyer tous les jours des choses qui ont fait souffrir des centaines de gens ? Qui me rappellent sans cesse cette période-là ? Tu crois vraiment que tout va bien, que je vais bien, que j'ai le temps et l'envie de m'occuper de tes affaires à ta place ?

\- Hermione, moi je veux juste que- »

Elle bondit hors du lit, le visage déformé par la colère heureusement masqué par la nuit.

« - TOI, tu VEUX ! NON, Ron ! Tu ne veux RIEN, tu ne m'ordonnes RIEN, tu vas le faire tout seul ! J'en ai plus qu'assez que tu ne penses qu'à toi, TON avenir, TON confort, TA vie, TES intérêts ! J'ai un cœur et je suis vivante, moi aussi, mais ça, tu t'en fous ! Tu te contrefous de ce que je peux ressentir ! Tu ne cherches même pas à comprendre, à chercher ce qui ne va pas, depuis 3 ans tu fais celui qui ne VOIT PAS !

\- Hermione, écoute…, soupira-t-il d'un air blasé en appuyant ses coudes sur le matelas pour se relever.

\- Non, ça SUFFIT, j'en ai marre de t'écouter, le sujet retombe toujours sur TA personne, je ne peux plus, je n'en peux plus, je ne veux plus. Plus rien ! Tu m'entends ?! »

Ron se laissa retomber sur le lit, le visage fermé.

« Tu n'auras qu'à venir te recoucher quand tu seras calmée, moi aussi j'en ai marre là. Et si jamais tu passes par la cuisine, ramène-moi un verre d'eau et ma baguette, je les ai laissés sur la table en descendant te voir tout à l'heure. »

Il avait dit ces mots sur un ton si sec, volontairement blessant, qu'elle ne sut pas quoi lui répondre.

Elle resta immobile quelques instants, surprise de la réponse de son mari, avant de descendre les escaliers en trombe et de se réfugier dans la Bibliothèque, piétinant de rage les feuilles restées au sol et envoyant voler les livres contre les murs.

Sa colère passée, elle s'assit sur sa chaise, épuisée, et leva les yeux vers l'horloge posée sur son bureau.

 _5h44._

Elle soupira, sentant la fatigue paralyser tous ses muscles. En-dessous de l'horloge, sous un vieux livre écorné, la sphère ronde et lisse scintillait à la lumière des éclairs. Elle la retira de sa cachette et la prit entre ses mains, se maudissant intérieurement de n'avoir pas mieux suivi les cours de Divination à l'époque où elle était encore étudiante à Poudlard.

Cet objet, qui devait, selon la mission qu'on lui avait donnée, être détruit dans les plus brefs délais, la fascinait tellement qu'elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le ramener chez elle. Elle savait que cela n'était pas bon, qu'il contenait en lui des traces de magie noire, des traces du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais, étrangement, sa courbure et ses reflets l'apaisait, canalisait sa colère et ses angoisses.

Elle posa la sphère sur son socle et plaça ses mains de part et d'autre, espérant revoir ce qu'elle avait aperçu lorsqu'on la lui avait présentée au Ministère de la Magie, il y a de cela quelques semaines. Elle ferma les yeux et respira profondément.

Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine, faisant trembler tout son corps. Elle rouvrit doucement les yeux et réprima un cri d'excitation. Devant elle, la boule de cristal changeait de couleur et devenait opaque, ne laissant plus passer les faibles rayons de lumière qui commençaient à poindre avec le lever du jour. Elle vira du transparent au violet, puis du violet au noir, de longs filaments de couleurs semblant danser entre ses parois, comme survenus de nulle part.

Elle sourit, fière de sa prestation. Ce n'était que la deuxième fois qu'elle réussissait à la faire changer de couleur de la sorte. Enhardie, elle tenta autre chose, fermant de nouveau les yeux pour essayer de varier les couleurs.

Mais lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, ce n'était pas des formes indistinctes qu'elle pouvait voir, emprisonnées dans la boule de cristal, mais un visage bien net, parfaitement reconnaissable, et qui la plongea dans la peur et l'incompréhension.

Le visage de Drago Malefoy.


	3. Chapter 2

~ 2 ~

 _Poudlard, deux ans plus tôt_

C'était un soir de décembre.

Pelotonnée dans le pull que sa mère lui avait cousu quelques mois avant qu'elle n'efface son image de sa mémoire, Hermione était à demi assise sur le rebord de la grande fenêtre, les jambes étendues sur les pierres froides du château de Poudlard.

Cette école avait toujours été son refuge, jusqu'à il y a quelques mois. Un synonyme de bonheur. Mais à présent, il était difficile de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ici. Ils étaient tous revenus pour finir leurs études, à la demande de leur directrice, le professeur McGonagall. Hermione avait réfléchi tout l'été et avait finalement accepté, bien que chaque recoin du château lui rappelât désormais des souvenirs difficiles. Certains bien plus que d'autres.

Elle porta son regard au dehors, d'où elle pouvait voir la cour d'entrée qui menait à la Grande Salle. Malgré la reconstruction après la bataille, Poudlard portait encore çà et là les stigmates de l'horreur pour qui savait les voir. Là où quelques mois plutôt se mélangeaient les corps, la poussière et le sang, il n'y avait plus rien. Comme si l'on avait voulu effacer le plus vite possible des mémoires cet aspect horrifiant mais tristement réel de la guerre. La souffrance et la mort.

Elle détourna les yeux comme pour chasser ces souvenirs et les reporta de nouveau sur l'énorme livre posé sur ses jambes, qu'elle parcourait depuis plusieurs heures, sans trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Autour d'elle, des dizaines et des dizaines d'étagères qui croulaient sous les livres, tous plus volumineux les uns que les autres. La Bibliothèque était l'endroit où Hermione avait passé la majorité de son temps durant toute ces années à Poudlard. En quelques sortes, venir ici était comme venir à la maison. Elle s'y sentait bien, entourée de connaissances, protégée des regards par ces immenses colonnes de livres. C'était son élément. Ici, elle savait qu'elle pourrait trouver toutes les réponses à ses questions et qu'on la laisserait tranquille. Pas de paroles, pas de regards. Juste des mots gravés à l'encre sur du papier.

Mais malgré ses recherches acharnées depuis déjà plusieurs heures, pour la première fois, elle ne trouvait pas de réponses à ses questions. Le couvre-feu était déjà largement dépassé, et dehors le soleil avait disparu derrière la cime des arbres de la Forêt Interdite. Une brume épaisse venant du lac enveloppait peu à peu l'école et la Bibliothèque n'était plus éclairée que par les rayons blafards de la lune.

« Lumos », murmura-t-elle en dirigeant sa baguette vers une pile de livres à côté d'elle. Elle ferma celui qui se trouvait sur ses jambes et d'un coup de baguette, le renvoya à sa place à l'autre bout de la pièce. D'une main, elle en attrapa un autre, énorme, et grimaça de douleur lorsque son poignet dû en supporter le poids.

« _Classification, signification et interprétation des rêves ou l'Art de la Divination des Songes_ ».

N'importe qui aurait fui devant la longueur du titre de ce livre, mais Hermione n'était pas n'importe qui. Et tout particulièrement ces derniers temps. Les cauchemars étaient plus fréquents et de plus en plus violents, sans qu'elle ne comprenne leur origine. Certes, la guerre avait fait des ravages, tant sur le plan physique que psychologique, mais ce n'était pas _exactement_ le sujet de ses cauchemars. Elle parcouru les pages d'un air absent, éclairant les milliers de lignes à la lueur de sa baguette.

 _T, U, V… V… Veritaserum… Vol sur balai… Volubilis…_

Elle revint quelques pages en arrière.

 _V… Voix !_

Un sourire de satisfaction traversa un instant son visage et elle s'attaqua à la lecture de l'énorme paragraphe.

« _Voix – Son émis par un être vivant, Moldu, Sorcier ou tout autre être doté de l'intelligence suffisante pour savoir exprimer ses pensées par la parole._

 _La présence de voix dans les rêves peut avoir de nombreuses significations, allant de la plus commune à la plus sérieuse, et peut être interprétée de nombreuses façons selon les autres éléments du rêve présent lors de son apparition et/ou de sa disparition. »_

Hermione arrêta sa lecture, cherchant du doigt ce qui l'intéressait vraiment en priant pour que ce livre lui apprenne enfin quelque chose, que cette énième nuit blanche ne soit pas encore des heures de sommeil perdues inutilement.

« _…Une voix dont le rêveur n'aurait pas connaissance accompagnée d'autres éléments en rapport avec les dires de ladite voix pourrait signifier que le rêveur se trouve sous l'emprise d'un sortilège d'influence tel que « Influencis » ou « Cogitae » ou d'une potion d'Influence (voir index 17 pour l'interprétation des éléments)._

 _En revanche, si la voix dont le rêveur n'a pas connaissance n'est accompagnée d'aucuns éléments, si celle-ci constitue l'unique composant du rêve et que le rêveur à la sensation d'être aveuglé -vision trouble, altérée voir supprimée-, cela pourrait signifier que celui-ci se trouve sous l'emprise d'un sort relevant de-_ »

« Granger ? »

Hermione se figea, n'osant plus respirer. La voix qui avait brisé le doux silence de la pièce était une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Elle ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration, se maudissant intérieurement de n'avoir entendu personne rentrer dans la Bibliothèque, avant de relever la tête dans sa direction, un sourire sarcastique sur les lèvres.

« Malefoy », articula-t-elle avec un air faussement courtois.

 **OooO**

Il monta les marches quatre à quatre. S'éloigner le plus possible de cet atmosphère étouffante, voilà la seule chose qu'il voulait en cet instant. Il accéléra le pas, la mâchoire crispée par la colère, et se retrouva enfin dans un des nombreux grands couloirs de Poudlard. Il s'adossa au mur, silencieux, et fixa le plafond, sa tête posée contre les pierres froides. Il pouvait encore sentir dans son dos la dizaine de paires d'yeux qui le scrutaient, ne sachant s'ils devaient être effrayés ou réprobateurs.

Dehors, par-delà les fenêtres, le soleil avait disparu. Seules les dernières chandelles qui brûlaient çà et là éclairaient encore le couloir et projetaient l'ombre dansante de sa svelte silhouette sur le sol. Un courant d'air froid caressa son visage, lui arrachant un frisson.

Quatre mois. Quatre mois qu'il supportait ces regards inquisiteurs. Quatre mois qu'on lui rappelait quotidiennement de quel côté il s'était rangé pendant la guerre. Apparemment à Poudlard, ce n'était pas parce que l'on avait trouvé grâce aux yeux de la Justice qu'il en était de même aux yeux des élèves… et cela l'agaçait au plus haut point. Il n'avait de compte à rendre à personne, et eux n'avaient aucuns reproches à lui faire. Simplement des moutons qui suivaient la masse des « on dit » et qui se contentaient de faire comme tous les autres… _Pitoyable_ , pensa-t-il avec une mine écœurée.

Il soupira et passant sa main dans ses cheveux blond platine, encore plus irrité de l'influence que ce genre de futilités pouvaient avoir sur lui. Il ne s'était pas passé une journée sans qu'il n'entende des murmures dans son dos lorsqu'il marchait dans les couloirs. Il avait d'abord décidé de les ignorer. Oh, bien sûr, devant lui, ils le craignaient et le respectaient, mais dès qu'il n'était plus là, les discussions douteuses reprenaient de plus belle.

Et puis un jour, il en avait eu assez. Depuis, les deux seules personnes qu'il fréquentait était Blaise et Théodore, lorsqu'il ne préférait pas rester seul. Mais même devant eux, il feignait d'être simplement las de ces remarques, bien qu'au fond, il le savait, elles l'atteignaient. Et cela se rajoutait à la haine qu'il avait déjà pour lui-même. Alors, le plus souvent, il avait préféré s'isoler. Il n'y avait que ces moments-là où il pouvait sortir de la carapace qu'il s'était construite, ces moments seul, sans avoir à jouer un rôle, ce rôle qu'on lui avait toujours attribué. Le rôle de l'homme dénué d'émotions. Et de regrets.

Il se remit à marcher et parcouru le dédale de couloirs que la nuit engloutissait peu à peu dans les ténèbres, le bruit de ses pas résonnant contre les murs. Il n'avait pas envie de retourner dans sa salle commune. Pas cette nuit. Pas maintenant. Même au sein des Serpentards, il ne se sentait parfois plus chez lui, et Merlin lui-même savait pourtant qu'il n'était pas le seul à s'être sali les mains. Il dévala nerveusement les marches d'un énième escalier, indifférent à l'idée d'être surpris par un professeur à cette heure tardive. Devant lui, une immense porte de bois finement sculptée, s'étendant du sol au plafond. Avec la plus grande discrétion, il l'entrouvrit et se faufila dans la pièce qu'elle gardait, jetant un dernier regard derrière son épaule avant de la refermer sans un bruit.

Des rangées interminables d'étagères débordant de livres lui firent face, mais il n'y prêta aucune attention et se dirigea tête baissée vers l'une des rangées comme s'il eût connu cette pièce par cœur. Il était vrai que la Bibliothèque était jusqu'à il y a peu le dernier des endroits où il aurait eu envie d'aller. Pleine de livres inutiles et de sorciers trop studieux qui lui donnait presque la nausée. Le talent ne s'apprenait pas dans les livres, après tout. Mais, il y a quelques temps, lorsque l'air devenait trop étouffant, il venait s'y réfugier certaines nuits, car il savait que personne n'irait le chercher ici. Et malgré lui, il s'était mis à l'apprécier.

Une dizaine de mètres plus loin, il s'engagea dans une allée entre deux étagères et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, d'où la vue était particulièrement belle. Seulement, lorsqu'il releva la tête, il constata avec surprise que la place n'était pas libre. Là, les jambes étendues sur le rebord, se trouvait celle, de tout Poudlard, qu'il avait peut-être le moins envie de voir à cet instant.

« Granger ? »

Son nom s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres et il se maudit de n'avoir pas simplement tourné les talons. La jeune femme, éclairée par la lueur de sa baguette, arrêta sa lecture et tourna la tête dans sa direction, visiblement aussi ravie que lui.

« Malefoy. »

 **OooO**

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? la questionna-t-il d'un ton incertain avant de se gifler mentalement devant une question aussi stupide.

\- Je pourrais te retourner la question, Malefoy, » répondit-elle en fermant son livre et en le renvoyant à sa place, manquant presque de l'assommer.

Elle sourit, moqueuse, et celui-ci la fusilla du regard. Il n'était pas d'humeur à tergiverser avec cette Gryffondor.

Pas maintenant.

« - Ça ne te regarde pas, lâcha-t-il avec mépris. Va-t'en.

\- Non », répondit-elle du tac-au-tac, campant sur ses positions. Elle s'étendit un peu plus contre la fenêtre, laissant savoir qu'elle n'avait aucune intention de bouger.

Il poussa un soupir exaspéré et s'avança de quelques pas pour se rapprocher d'elle, prenant un air menaçant.

« - Granger, _va-t'en_. » Il avait volontairement insisté sur ces derniers mots, articulant avec lenteur sur un ton grave qui laissait deviner son humeur. Les yeux posés sur son visage, il la fixait dans l'attente d'un mouvement de sa part, mais elle ne bougea pas et croisa les bras, le regard tourné vers l'extérieur.

Bouillonnant de rage, il se retint violemment devant l'envie irrésistible de lui mettre son poing dans la figure pour effacer cet air boudeur et prétentieux qu'elle arborait sans gêne devant lui, se rappelant alors la menace d'exclusion de McGonagall après qu'il est passé à tabac un des élèves. Il était devenu incontrôlable, ne supportant plus ces murmures dans son dos, et le jeune sorcier en question avait dû passer plusieurs jours chez Mme Pomfresh.

« Par la barbe de Merlin, Granger, » siffla-t-il entre ces dents.

A la plus grande surprise de la jeune femme, il poussa sans délicatesse ses jambes étendues sur le rebord et s'assit avec colère, l'une de ses jambes repliée près de lui et l'autre pendant contre le mur. Sans un mot, il regarda en direction de la Forêt Interdite, ignorant le regard choqué qui le dévisageait.

« - Malefoy ! s'écria-t-elle, ne sachant vraiment comment réagir. Qu'est-ce que tu crois être en train de faire au juste, j'étais là bien avant toi, espèce de-

\- Qu'est-ce que faisais là, de toute façon ? Tu ne devrais pas plutôt aller courir derrière ton _Weasley_ ? Où peut-être qu'il ne veut plus de toi ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il faisait du rentre dedans à une Serdaigle plutôt consentante, pas plus tard qu'hier… », la coupa-t-il d'un ton hautain avec son fameux sourire narquois, savourant sa victoire lorsqu'il vit son visage se décomposer devant ses yeux.

Blessée, elle soutint quelques instants son regard et le porta finalement au loin, par-delà la fenêtre, les yeux humides. Sa main serrait sa baguette aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait et elle se mordit la joue pour retenir un sanglot. Sans aucun remords, Drago se désintéressa d'elle, prêtant attention au paysage nocturne.

Hermione haïssait cette faculté qu'avait Drago d'appuyer là où il savait qu'il lui ferait le plus mal. Elle ne supportait pas de le savoir à quelques dizaines de centimètres d'elle, et pourtant elle restait là, immobile, parce qu'elle savait que partir lui donnerai raison. Oui, depuis plusieurs semaines, Ron et elle s'évitaient. Ou plutôt, il l'évitait, et elle le cherchait. Ils s'étaient officiellement mis ensembles après la fin de la guerre et formaient un jeune couple heureux, innocent, remplaçant les horreurs du passé par les souvenirs joyeux de leurs après-midis d'été. Mais Ron, lorsqu'ils reçurent la lettre leur demandant de revenir à Poudlard, eût une réaction à l'opposé de celle d'Hermione et leur première dispute à ce sujet brisa quelque chose dans le fragile équilibre de leur couple naissant.

Depuis leur rentrée à Poudlard, Hermione ne le reconnaissait plus. Bien qu'encore ensembles, Ron, qui avait toujours envié son ami Harry, se retrouvait lui aussi à présent source d'admiration et il en venait à la délaisser au profit de ces nombreuses admiratrices. Il préférait apparemment flatter son égo auprès d'elles plutôt que de réparer leur couple qui devenait, avec le temps, de plus en plus bancal. Hermione, d'abord trop fière pour lui en parler, avait laissé faire. Mais avec le temps, meurtrie par son indifférence, elle avait compris qu'elle n'était pour lui qu'une vitrine, un moyen de susciter la jalousie chez ses prétendantes. Voyant son couple couler petit à petit, elle avait plusieurs fois tenté de le raisonner, de lui parler, de lui faire part de ce qu'elle ressentait, mais il rejetait sans arrêt la faute sur elle, la blâmant de ne rien faire pour le retenir, le convaincre de rester.

Harry, qui fuyait toute forme de célébrité et s'isolait beaucoup plus depuis leur retour à Poudlard, l'avait aidé comme il avait pu, mais Ron ne voulait rien entendre. Son amie de longue date, Ginny, était la seule qui pouvait peut-être réussir à le raisonner, mais elle n'était pas retournée à Poudlard, encore trop touchée par la mort de son frère quelques mois plus tôt.

Alors Hermione était seule, seule avec ses doutes et sa peine face à un Ron froid et distant, et désormais face à Malefoy, son ennemi de toujours, assis en face d'elle, sa tête reposant sur la fenêtre, le regard perdu au loin. Il semblait presque, lorsque son regard ne croisait pas le sien, qu'il n'y avait pas que de la haine dans ces yeux bleus-gris. Il semblait presque y transparaître une certaine tristesse, un sentiment étrange qu'Hermione ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer, et qui la poussa, sans vraiment réfléchir, à briser le silence qui s'était instauré entre eux depuis plusieurs minutes déjà.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça, Malefoy ? »

Il sursauta légèrement et porta instinctivement son regard vers la source de nuisance qui l'avait arraché à sa contemplation. Il l'avait presque oubliée, laissant son esprit divaguer hors du château et survoler la cime des arbres de la Forêt, au loin. Irrité d'avoir été dérangé alors qu'il sentait ses tensions s'apaiser, il lui répondit sèchement, le mépris se dessinant sur son visage alors qu'il la toisait du regard.

« Parce que tu ne mérites pas mieux. »

Elle baissa les yeux et secoua doucement la tête, ses mains tripotant nerveusement sa jupe brodée de rouge et d'or. Ses lèvres esquissèrent un semblant de sourire dans lequel on pouvait presque deviner de la compassion, ce qui n'arrangea pas l'humeur du jeune homme, furieux qu'une sorcière telle que Granger puisse la traiter avec condescendance. Il se crispa de colère, le regard noir, mais n'eut pas le temps de réagir.

« On est plus des gamins, Malefoy. La guerre j'en ai vu bien assez, et je suis fatiguée de me battre contre des gens dont les rancœurs n'ont plus de sens maintenant, les leurs comme les miennes. Les gens ont changé. »

Elle marqua un temps de pause et releva la tête, portant de nouveau son regard sur les traits fins et harmonieux du visage du blond.

« Pourquoi… pourquoi est-ce que tu es comme ça, Malefoy ? Avec moi comme avec les autres ? »

Il s'apprêtait à lui envoyer une remarque particulièrement blessante pour être sûr, cette fois-ci, qu'elle le laisse tranquille, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'appuie contre son bras, faisant remonter son pull jusqu'à son coude sans qu'elle n'y prête attention. Ses yeux se posèrent sur ces petites marques blanches, encore présentes si longtemps après, et qui le firent tressaillir.

 _MUDBLOOD_.

Toute animosité s'effaça en lui alors qu'il se remémora le souvenir d'une Hermione Granger allongée parterre, à la merci de la Mangemort qui lui gravait ces lettres dans la chair en riant allègrement. Ses cris déchirants retentirent à ses oreilles comme si la scène se rejouait là, devant lui, et une vague de dégoût le parcouru de part en part, non pas pour la Gryffondor, mais cette fois-ci pour lui-même. Parce qu'il n'avait rien fait. Parce qu'il l'avait regardé se faire torturer sans bouger, pétrifié par la peur. Parce qu'il était contre, mais qu'il n'avait rien dit. Comme il avait toujours fait. Comme on lui avait appris à faire. Et il ne s'en voulait que plus encore, ces huit lettres représentant quelque part le symbole de ce qu'il était il y a encore quelques mois, de cette partie de lui dont il avait si honte.

Il la dévisagea longuement, plongeant son regard dans le sien, peut-être pour la première fois sans la jauger avec haine, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose dans son regard auquel se raccrocher, comme pour s'assurer que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire soit garanti de rester entre elle et lui. Il détourna enfin les yeux et ses épaules se relâchèrent légèrement. _Je n'ai plus que quelques mois à passer ici, de toute façon_ , pensa-t-il.

Avec une voix qu'elle n'avait jamais entendue venant de sa bouche, un voix grave et profonde, vibrante d'amertume et de rancœur, il lui répondit, presque dans un souffle.

« …Parce que c'est ce que l'on m'a ordonné d'être. »

Elle cligna des yeux, ne sachant pas quoi lui dire face à la sincérité de sa réponse. Quelques secondes passèrent et semblèrent durer des heures, sans qu'aucune phrase ne lui vienne en tête. Elle se contenta de le regarder, incertaine, alors que son visage pâle et élégant arborait une expression qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu porter auparavant.

Il n'attendit pas qu'elle lui pose une nouvelle question et croisa de nouveau son regard, plantant ses yeux couleur d'acier dans les siens avec tellement d'intensité qu'elle frissonna. Ce n'était pourtant pas du dégoût ou du mépris, comme elle avait l'habitude de le voir, qui se lisait dans son regard ce soir-là. C'était la résignation et la tristesse de celui qui avait tout accepté, celui qui avait obéit, celui qui se haïssait d'avoir été trop lâche pour se rebeller.

« Ce n'est pas évident, tu sais, Granger. Etre le méchant de l'histoire. Personne ne se demande jamais ce qu'il peut ressentir. Mais c'est vrai, c'est normal, puisque qu'il ne ressent rien, après tout. Il ne peut pas. Il est forcément mauvais et cruel, puisque c'est le méchant. Et quand le monde entier autour de toi s'attend à ce que tu agisses en tant que tel, qu'est-ce que tu peux faire d'autre, à part rentrer dans ton rôle ? J'ai été éduqué et forcé à me comporter de la sorte depuis toujours, Granger, sans que personne ne se pose la question de ce que je pouvais ressentir. De ce que je pouvais penser. De ce que je voulais, moi, pour ma propre vie. »

Il détourna son regard du sien, la laissant sans voix, avant de continuer avec un brin d'amertume, un rire jaune presque inaudible s'échappant d'entre ses lèvres pâles.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux bien en avoir à faire, après tout ? Tu es Hermione Granger. L'Héroïne. La parfaite miss Je-Sais-Tout, Je-Réussis-Tout. La princesse des Gryffondors. La troisième du Trio d'Or. Tout ça c'est loin pour toi, ça ne te concerne pas. Comme tous les autres. »

Il se raidit, ne réalisant que maintenant qu'il venait de se confier à Hermione Granger.

Hermione Granger. Son Némésis depuis leur premier jour à Poudlard, sept ans en arrière.

Il ravala un juron et s'apprêta à lui envoyer une remarque cinglante, mais elle le prit de vitesse.

« Je n'en ai pas rien à faire, Malefoy. D'une certaine façon, la guerre m'a changée, et je ne me reconnais pas moi-même par moment, mais c'est ce que je suis désormais. Et certaines personnes semblent ne pas vouloir l'accepter. Ne pense pas que faire partie du Trio d'Or, comme tu dis, rende les gens plus heureux. Quelque part… je te comprends, Malefoy. »

Les mots résonnèrent dans la salle, s'évanouissant progressivement entre les rangées d'étagères, tandis que les deux vieux ennemis échangeaient un regard intense, à la fois intrigué et méfiant, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'ils cherchaient ou espéraient trouver dans les yeux de l'autre.

Ils prirent soudainement conscience du silence pesant qui s'était installé entre eux et détournèrent les yeux, se fuyant du regard, presque gênés après ce qu'ils s'étaient confiés l'un à l'autre. Drago porta ses yeux sur la Bibliothèque qu'il parcouru rapidement, irrité qu'il n'y ait rien dans les dires d'Hermione qu'il puisse retourner contre elle afin de lui faire comprendre, et peut-être se persuader lui-même, qu'il ne pensait rien de ce qu'il avait dit et que ses confidences ne l'intéressaient pas.

D'ordinaire si simple, ce soir-là, rien ne lui venait.

La faible lueur de la baguette pulsait toujours lentement entre eux et colorait la pièce d'un dégradé de couleurs bleutées, donnant au lieu l'aspect irréel d'un songe aux objets flous et indistincts. Les bruits de la nuit qui parvenaient jusqu'à eux renforçaient cette ambiance, faisant écho contre les hauts plafonds tel un sourd et mystérieux murmure tandis que les minutes défilaient, silencieuses.

Drago risqua un coup d'œil vers celle qui lui faisait face. Elle regardait sa baguette et la tripotait nerveusement entre ses mains, sa lueur se reflétant dans ses yeux chocolat. Drago s'attarda quelques secondes, suivant la courbe de ses cheveux qui glissaient gracieusement de chaque côté de son visage. Ils étaient d'un blond chaud et généreux, teintés d'un bleu-blanc par la lumière de sa baguette, et reflétaient discrètement les rayons de la lune filtrant à travers la vitre. L'espace d'un instant, il se surprit à apprécier ce qu'il voyait. Hermione soupira et releva les yeux, croisant furtivement son regard avant que Drago ne tourne rapidement la tête, s'arrachant à sa contemplation.

Il fronça les sourcils, le regard perdu dans le vague, ne sachant si ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant relevait de l'exaspération ou de l'incompréhension. Il était là, assis devant celle qu'il méprisait peut-être le plus au sein de ces murs, et pourtant, malgré l'envie, quelque chose l'empêchait de lui cracher son venin. Malgré l'envie, il ne parvenait pas à trouver la raison qui lui ferait la rabaisser plus bas que terre et la regarder partir en pleurant. Car dans son regard, il n'avait pu se raccrocher à aucune forme de jugement, aucune forme de dégoût, aucune forme de mépris. Et de tous les regards qu'il avait pu croiser, le sien était peut-être le premier à lui renvoyer autre chose que son passé. Autre chose que ses erreurs.

Il serra les dents, fixant les bureaux de bois qui bordaient les impressionnantes étagères englouties dans le noir.

 _Non._

Il ne voulait pas de la pitié d'Hermione Granger.

Alors qu'une partie de lui lui intimait de se taire, il céda de nouveau à cette vieille habitude, ce schéma rassurant qu'il avait reproduit toute sa jeunesse. La seule chose qu'il savait parfaitement faire, même si elle ne lui apportait que la solitude et le mépris.

« - Non, souffla-t-il à demie-voix, peinant à cacher son trouble.

\- Pardon ? répondit Hermione, confuse face à cette réponse après ce long silence.

\- Non, tu ne comprends pas. Tu ne peux pas comprendre _ça_. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai perdu mon temps à t'adresser la parole. »

Il se leva, agacé, s'éloignant du rebord de la fenêtre et de la Gryffondor, qui l'interrogeait du regard. Il s'appuya sur l'une des chaises de bois dans l'allée d'étagères et respira profondément, fermant les yeux pour tenter de mettre de l'ordre dans le flot de pensées qui submergeait son esprit.

Ç'aurait été tellement plus simple quelques mois plus tôt. L'un aurait changé de couloir en voyant l'autre arriver. Ils se seraient engagés dans l'une de leurs nombreuses joutes verbales jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux ne touche la corde sensible et que l'autre ne s'en aille en déclarant forfait. Ils se seraient défiés du regard en prenant soin d'y transmettre toute la haine qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre, et il aurait sûrement gagné. En résumé, ils se seraient haïs et auraient perpétué ce qui était presque devenu entre eux un rituel rassurant.

Mais à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, la bataille de Poudlard avait rebattu les cartes, balayant tous les repères. Et malgré tout le mal qu'il avait à l'accepter, elle avait sans doute raison.

 _Les gens avaient changé._

Lui, Drago Malefoy, se trouvait là, dans la Bibliothèque de Poudlard, avec Hermione Granger, sans qu'aucune insulte envers elle ne lui vienne à l'esprit ou tout du moins, aucune qui ne lui paraissait avoir du sens.

Il se trouvait là, à partager cette nuit de solitude avec celle qui s'éloignait peut-être le plus de ce que lui représentait, à dire tout haut ce qu'ils pensaient tout bas, sans aucune forme de jugement, malgré l'aversion qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre.

Il rouvrit les yeux, dévoilant leur couleur argentée, et secoua la tête comme pour reprendre ses esprits. Si on le surprenait en compagnie de Granger, son année à Poudlard deviendrait invivable, et il ne serait plus le bienvenu dans la salle commune des Serpentards, bien qu'il ne le soit déjà qu'à moitié. Il s'écarta de la chaise sur laquelle il s'était appuyé et sans se retourner, se dirigea d'un pas nerveux vers la fin de l'allée, comme poussé par une force invisible qui l'éloignait le plus possible de la jeune sorcière derrière lui.

Alors qu'il allait disparaître derrière une étagère à mi-chemin dans l'allée, ce fut au tour d'Hermione de briser le silence de la pièce d'un ton incertain, ne sachant si elle ne disait cela que par simple curiosité ou juste pour le retenir un peu plus. Elle réitéra sa question, consciente qu'elle n'y obtiendrait probablement pas de réponse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu venais faire ici, Malefoy ? »

Il stoppa sa marche et tressaillit, cette simple question le ramenant soudainement à la réalité, à la dure raison de ses visites nocturnes ici. Il le sentit courir le long de son échine, ce long frisson froid et désagréable, lent et insidieux, qui se dirigeait jusque dans son avant-bras et qui lui démangeait la peau.

Il fit volte-face, son regard se teintant soudain de haine, une haine qu'Hermione ne connaissait que trop bien. Une vieille amie qui faisait de nouveau surface dans ses yeux, comme si les mots qu'ils s'étaient dit un moment plus tôt n'était qu'une parenthèse, une chimère qui s'évanouissait à présent, alors que les pièces du puzzle se remettaient en place, condamnées à produire la même image, toujours, à jamais : ce regard. Son regard. Noir.

« Ça ne te regarde pas. »

Il avait lâché ces mots avec une froideur et un mépris volontaire, mais quelque chose dans sa voix le trahissait, révélant comme un sentiment de peur et de douleur mêlées.

A ces mots, il quitta la pièce d'un pas pressé, touchant instinctivement son avant-bras. Dans son dos, il sentait le regard d'Hermione le suivre à mesure qu'il s'éloignait, posé sur sa nuque. Mais il n'était pas oppressant comme tous les autres. Il semblait tout le contraire.

Au bout de l'allée, il s'arrêta, marquant un temps de pause.

Il était _exactement_ le contraire.

Et, aussi ridicule que cela pouvait lui paraître, après ces quelques heures, il ne savait plus vraiment s'il devait le détester ou l'apprécier.

Ce soir-là, alors qu'il claqua violemment la grande porte de la Bibliothèque pour illustrer sa colère, se moquant bien de ceux qui pourraient l'entendre, il n'y avait pas que son bras qui le démangeait. Dans sa poitrine, une vague de chaleur semblait monter en lui, le lavant de la douleur qui pulsait dans son bras et de l'amertume qui coulait dans ses veines. Il baissa la tête, comme pour cacher le faible sourire qui se dessinait dans le coin de ses lèvres.

Ce soir-là, il sentit qui émergeait, faiblement, au sein de cet organe qui battait anormalement vite, un fourmillement agréable qui lui était étranger. Mais il était certain d'une chose.

Ce n'était pas de la douleur.

* * *

 _Voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Cette fanfiction est en cours d'écriture donc je ne promet pas de pouvoir poster toutes les semaines (les études, tout ça tout ça), mais je ferai de mon mieux ;) N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et à bientôt ! :)_


	4. Chapter 3

~ 3 ~

Les flocons tombaient doucement depuis le ciel, recouvrant en contrebas les trottoirs d'une fine couche de neige. Il neigeait, oui. Encore. L'hiver s'installait peu à peu et recouvrait les paysages urbains de sa cape blanche. A travers sa vitre enchantée, elle pouvait voir l'extérieur et les passants marcher, toujours plus pressés, sur la neige vierge du matin.

Elle venait plus tôt depuis quelques jours et appréciait l'étrange tranquillité qui régnait dans le bâtiment avant qu'il ne grouille d'employés. Il y faisait frais, l'hiver s'infiltrant même jusque dans les murs du Ministère, mais cela l'aidait à sortir de cette léthargie qui l'habitait chaque matin.

Elle détourna son regard de la fenêtre et le posa sur son bureau, qui trônait dans la pièce ronde. Des piles énormes de dossiers s'accumulaient dans ses coins, à tel point qu'on eut pût croire qu'il s'agissait là d'un fort retranché. Au milieu, cependant, entre les feuilles et les encriers, une lettre, qui lui avait été parvenue quelques minutes plus tôt, et qu'elle n'avait toujours pas ouverte. Le ferait-elle ? Peut-être. Peut-être pas. La seule vue du destinataire lorsqu'elle l'avait reçue avait suffi à la faire douter.

 _Ron._

Il n'y avait là aucun signe d'affection. Aucun signe de regret. Juste Ron, brièvement griffonné sur le papier. Ron. Son mari. L'homme qui devait la rendre heureuse. Mais qui ne lui parlait plus depuis leur dernière dispute, une semaine auparavant.

Elle fixait cette lettre, si impersonnelle et dégageant pourtant tout ce que Ron était devenu. Un personnage avide d'une éternelle reconnaissance qu'elle n'avait pas pu satisfaire, une soif de célébrité qu'elle ne savait comment épancher. Un homme frustré qui niait l'évidence, un homme qui vivait dans le passé. Un homme qui se voulait héroïque, mais qui n'avait pas su se retirer quand le temps le lui disait.

Qu'avait-il encore à lui reprocher ? Qu'avait-il encore à rajouter à la liste des choses qui l'insupportaient chez elle ? Qu'avait-elle fait cette fois-là ?

Elle tendit le bras et saisit délicatement la missive entre ses doigts. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir, un grand bruit retentit derrière la porte de la pièce, témoignant de l'arrivée des employés. Elle rangea précipitamment la lettre dans un des nombreux tiroirs de son bureau et le verrouilla avant de se tourner vers la fenêtre en réarrangeant nerveusement sa coiffure. L'instant d'après, trois légers coups sur sa porte retentirent sans qu'elle n'y réponde. Elle l'entendit s'ouvrir dans son dos puis se refermer doucement, faisant taire derrière elle le brouhaha matinal qui émanait de la pièce principale où les gens affluaient.

« Miss Granger ? »

Une voix s'éleva dans la pièce, interrogative, trahissant un brin d'inquiétude. Elle retint son souffle, tentant de cacher sous le voile de son sourire les pensées qui l'avaient envahie quelques minutes plus tôt, mais ne répondit pas à la voix qui l'appelait, concentrée sur les flocons qui dansaient contre la vitre.

« Miss Granger ? »

Une main se posa sur son épaule et la fit sursauter. Elle tourna la tête et croisa le regard de l'homme, d'abord surprise, avant d'afficher un large sourire qu'elle espérait être le plus crédible possible.

« Woolley », répondit-elle, feignant d'être enjouée.

Il la dévisagea un instant comme pour tenter de décrypter son expression puis retira sa main de son épaule.

« - Etiez-vous… Encore… Mal ? dit-il d'un ton hésitant en joignant nerveusement ses mains.

\- Non, tout va bien Woolley, je vous remercie. J'étais juste… Perdue dans mes pensées. »

Il attarda son regard quelques secondes de plus sur son visage, intrigué, ses sourcils légèrement froncés, puis s'éloigna d'elle et s'assit sur une des chaises devant son bureau. Elle l'imita machinalement, guidée par l'habitude, et s'installa en face de lui dans la grande chaise cousue de velours noir.

« - Alors, qu'avons-nous aujourd'hui, Woolley ?

\- Oh Miss Granger, plus de choses qu'hier, moins de choses que demain ! »

Il entreprit de la mettre aux dernières nouvelles, détaillant chaque sujet avec la même ferveur qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il l'avait gentiment guidé lors de son premier jour au Ministère. Elle le regardait, n'écoutant qu'à moitié le flot d'information qu'il débitait, laissant distraitement son esprit faire remonter d'anciens souvenirs.

Woolley. Un homme droit et bon, réservé, mais toujours pertinent dans ses propos. Derrière son visage aux traits chaleureux, ses pommettes roses et ce ventre proéminent qui bombait ses robes bon marché, il était un homme qui savait gérer avec sang-froid les affaires les plus compliquées. Elle savait, en dépit de cette apparente naïveté, qu'elle pouvait se reposer sur lui lorsqu'elle était surchargée de travail ou lorsqu'elle était… indisponible. Elle joignit nerveusement ses mains sous la table à cette pensée.

Il n'y avait que très peu de personnes au courant de sa « condition » dans son travail, et personne n'en savait vraiment la cause. Les crises s'intensifiaient ces derniers temps et il lui devenait parfois même difficile de rester toute une journée au travail. Elle s'était progressivement coupée du contact avec le reste des employés lorsqu'elle avait commencé à réagir de manière totalement opposée à son caractère habituel, à la Hermione Granger que tout le monde connaissait.

Woolley était alors devenu le seul pont entre la pièce ronde dans laquelle ils se trouvaient et celle qui s'étendait au-delà de la porte noire qui en gardait l'entrée. Il était le seul à avoir su la calmer dans ces moments-là, là où même Ron et Harry avaient échoués.

Là où d'autres plus importants encore à ses yeux avaient échoués.

Sa gorge se noua à cette dernière pensée et elle porta instinctivement sa main vers un petit tiroir poussiéreux de son bureau. Ses yeux continuaient de fixer l'homme qui lui faisait face, qui n'arrêtait pas son monologue, mais elle aurait été incapable de répéter ce qu'il lui avait dit alors. Elle sentit sa vue se brouiller alors que des perles d'eau salée envahissaient ses yeux, sa main toujours appuyée contre ce petit tiroir noir sans qu'elle ne fasse un seul geste pour l'ouvrir.

« Miss Granger ? Êtes-vous sûre que tout va bien ? »

Elle n'avait même pas remarqué que Woolley avait arrêté son discours et la regardait maintenant d'un air sincèrement préoccupé. Elle retira discrètement sa main du tiroir et la plaça sur ses jambes avant de sourire de toute ses dents, un sourire faux que Woolley détecta tout de suite.

« - Miss Granger…

\- Tout va bien, Woolley, vraiment ! »

Sa voix se brisa lorsque le dernier mot sortit d'entre ses lèvres et elle détourna la tête pour cacher la goutte d'eau qui perla sur ses joues creusées. D'un revers de la main, elle chassa l'intruse et regarda de nouveau Woolley, son bras droit, son confident. Lui, qui s'était toujours montré serviable, courtois, compréhensif, et qui s'était retrouvé, avec son soutien, parmi les plus hautes fonctions du Ministère dans un des bâtiments les plus importants. Il lui était reconnaissant et elle était fière de lui, bien qu'il soit plus âgé qu'elle, et de là s'était progressivement construit une réelle confiance, une affection mutuelle qui l'aidait à supporter sa situation, bien plus qu'il ne pouvait se l'imaginer.

« Woolley ? »

Une chose, cependant, l'intriguait plus que tout et c'était sûrement là la raison pour laquelle elle avait gardé cet homme près d'elle, la raison pour laquelle elle s'était permis de se rapprocher autant de quelqu'un depuis si longtemps.

« Où avez-vous appris à… surpasser… ce genre d'épisodes ? »

Woolley n'eut pas besoin que sa patronne lui en dise plus pour comprendre de quoi elle tentait maladroitement de lui parler. Il tiqua, une étrange expression passant sur son visage comme un courant d'air, presque imperceptible. Il joignit ses mains et ouvrit la bouche sans qu'il n'en sorte de son, avant de la refermer, l'air concentré, presque stressé.

« Ma famille… ma famille a été victime du même genre de magie de la part des mêmes personnes qui vous ont agressé. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu… Mais je n'ai pas pu les sauver. Je m'étais enfuit comme un lâche, j'étais mort de peur. Alors quand ils sont… Quand mes proches sont partis un à un, je me suis juré de pouvoir aider ceux qui se trouveraient dans la même situation. J'ai étudié ce genre de magie… Jusque-là, je n'avais rencontré personne d'autre que ma famille atteinte de ce genre de choses avant vous, et… Voilà. »

Elle le regarda sans rien dire, assimilant progressivement ses propos alors qu'il tripotait nerveusement ses mains, le regard baissé vers le sol.

« - Cela leur a été… fatal ?

\- …Oui. »

Hermione frissonna. Elle n'avait jamais réellement pensé que ce dont elle souffrait puisse peut-être lui coûter la vie et n'avait surtout pas envie de s'imaginer les conditions dans lesquelles la famille de Woolley avait trouvé la mort.

Woolley semblait tout aussi mal à l'aise, son visage se tordant en une expression indéchiffrable alors que ses mains trahissaient un peu plus sa nervosité croissante.

« Etait-ce la raison pour laquelle vous souhaitiez tant rentrer au Département des Objets Maléfiques ? », se contenta-t-elle de lui demander, troublée par ces soudaines confidences.

Il réfléchit avant de répondre, son regard fuyant celui d'Hermione, cachant tant bien que mal ce qu'elle aurait presque pu interpréter comme de la culpabilité.

« Peut-être. »

Il avait répondu dans un souffle, comme si ces deux simples mots lui avaient été arrachés des lèvres avec douleur.

Lorsqu'Hermione changea enfin de sujet de conversation, sentant bien le malaise s'installer entre eux deux, Woolley ne put retenir un léger soupir de soulagement et tourna la tête en direction d'une des nombreuses vitrines de la pièce, remplies d'objets poussiéreux qui vieillissaient là en trophées. Son regard se porta sur un objet en particulier, qu'il fixa avec appréhension alors qu'un frisson de peur lui traversait le corps. Un miroir cassé, fendu par endroits, qui ne brillait plus depuis longtemps sous l'épaisse couche de poussière qui le recouvrait.

« Woolley ? »

Il sursauta et détourna les yeux, reportant de nouveau son attention sur sa patronne en souriant nerveusement. Elle lui rendit un sourire sincère, et poursuivit la conversation en lui donnant les habituelles directives matinales ainsi que les lieux où il devrait se rendre pour collecter tous les nouveaux objets signalés comme étant empreints de Magie Noire.

C'était son travail depuis presque deux ans. Quelques mois seulement après la création de la nouvelle Aile du Ministère, dédiée à la purge de tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à la Magie Noire et au passé lugubre des sorciers d'Angleterre, marqué à jamais par le règne de terreur du Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était son seul et unique travail depuis deux ans. Ou tout du moins, c'est ce dont il tentait de se persuader.

A cette pensée, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au miroir mais n'eut pas le temps de s'y attarder plus longtemps lorsque deux employés ouvrirent la porte dans un grand bruit, les yeux exorbités et l'air affolé.

« - Miss Granger ! Miss Granger ! Nous avons une mission de haute priorité pour vous !

\- Il faut absolument que vous nous receviez, maintenant !

\- Du calme, ce n'est pas en hurlant que vous m'apprendrez quoique ce soit de pertinent », répondit Hermione d'un ton sec en se levant de sa chaise, irritée d'avoir été ainsi interrompue dans sa conversation.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, interloqués, avant que l'un d'eux ne tende à leur patronne une mallette noire qu'il tenait du bout des doigts, pressé de s'en débarrasser.

Hermione contourna lentement son bureau et s'approcha près d'eux avant de saisir la mallette d'un geste ferme, le regard déterminé.

« Merci à vous. Vous pouvez retourner à vos missions. »

Sans avoir à se faire prier, les deux employés se hâtèrent de sortir de la salle. Comme presque tous les autres ici, la jeune Hermione Granger les effrayait et se tenir près d'elle rendaient les gens mal à l'aise. Mise à part ce Woolley, qui, toujours dans ses pattes, ne semblait pas gêné de l'aura étrange que dégageait leur patronne.

Lorsque les deux perturbateurs furent partis, Hermione se retourna vers Woolley à qui elle passa la mallette, l'air absent. Celui-ci, dans son élément, inspecta l'objet avec attention. D'un geste expert, il sortit sa baguette et effectua des figures compliquées sur le cuir noir, désamorçant tous les sortilèges de protection.

Il posa sa main sur l'ouverture, cherchant dans le regard d'Hermione un signe d'approbation. Elle hocha la tête, curieuse de savoir ce que pouvait bien contenir cette mallette qui avait assombri sa matinée.

Lentement, Woolley l'ouvrit, dévoilant peu à peu l'objet qu'elle renfermait en son sein. Lorsqu'il put complètement voir ce qu'elle contenait et qu'il réalisa ce dont il s'agissait, son visage se décomposa. Il décrocha ses yeux de l'intérieur de la mallette et les reporta sur Hermione, qui attendait, tendue, son verdict.

« - Miss Granger, je ne pense pas que vous devriez…

\- Montrez-moi ça, Woolley !

\- Miss Gr- »

Il n'eut pas plus le temps de protester qu'elle lui prit la mallette des mains. Elle sentit tout son corps se raidir lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur l'objet. De sombres souvenirs remontèrent dans sa mémoire alors qu'elle sentait dans son bras comme une douleur à la manière d'un coup de poignard qu'on lui plantait encore et encore dans la chair.

« - C'est… c'est la baguette…, commença-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

\- …De Bellatrix Lestrange, Miss Granger. C'est bien cela. »

 **OooO**

Leurs ombres effrayantes se dessinaient sur les murs de pierre, à-demies effacées par l'obscurité qui régnait dans la pièce. Recouverts de grandes capes noires, il ne pouvait même pas voir leur visage, cachés derrière des masques qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, des masques sculptés dans la douleur et la mort qui lui firent froid dans le dos. Il ne bougeait pas et attendait, les genoux à terre, paralysé de peur.

Tout autour de lui, ils marchaient d'un pas lent, certains échangeant quelques mots sans qu'il ne parvienne à les entendre. L'un d'eux se détacha du reste et se dirigea vers lui, se baissa et lui empoigna le col.

« Combien de temps ? »

Sa voix était horriblement calme, dure et froide, déterminée. Il déglutit et sentit qui coulait le long de sa nuque l'expression de son angoisse.

« - Je… Je ne sais pas exactement… Il est difficile de savoir avec préci-

\- Tu veux finir comme eux ? »

Il frissonna alors que l'homme resserra son emprise sur son col, rendant sa respiration plus difficile. Ses mots le renvoyèrent douloureusement à ce fameux jour, quelques années plus tôt, où toute sa vie avait basculé en quelques minutes à peine.

« Tu veux finir comme eux ou avoir une chance de les revoir ? », réitéra l'homme derrière son masque.

Des vitres qui se brisent, des traînées noires qui envahissaient la pièce, puis des éclairs, des éclairs venus de toutes les directions, des éclairs vert émeraude dont il avait directement compris la signification.

Et puis le bruit des corps qui tombent. Un à un.

Et ce rire, enfin. Ce rire empreint de folie qui remplissait la pièce d'une atmosphère dérangeante. Il se rappelait avoir ouvert les yeux et avoir découvert le visage de l'homme qui venait de réduire sa vie à néant, caché derrière leur fameux masque. Ce visage qui affichait un large sourire, comme fier de sa prestation.

« Réponds, Sang-de-Bourbe ! »

L'homme, qui avait élevé le ton, le rappela à la réalité alors qu'il lui secouait le col, visiblement à court de patience.

« - Je… Je…

\- Donne-nous une date ou je te tue. »

La voix s'était élevée du fond de la pièce avec une tranquillité déconcertante. Le reste de ses ravisseurs s'écartèrent alors que l'homme, d'un pas lent, caché derrière sa cape noire, s'avança vers lui. D'un geste de la main, il congédia l'autre sorcier qui le tenait toujours par le col. Il s'accroupit pour se tenir à sa hauteur et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

« Donne nous une date… »

Il fit courir sa baguette le long de son cou d'un geste joueur, se délectant de la terreur qu'il inspirait à son prisonnier. Il lui empoigna le visage et le rapprocha si près du sien qu'il pouvait sentir l'odeur de la peur suinter de tous les pores de sa peau.

« …Ou tu te surprendras à souhaiter que je t'eusse tué, toi aussi, cette fois-là. »

Le prisonnier écarquilla les yeux, réalisant soudain que sous ce masque se cachait celui qui avait tué les siens. D'un geste désespéré, il leva le poing et le lança vers le visage du tueur avec toute la force qu'il lui restait.

Il poussa un cri de douleur alors que sa main se stoppa en plein élan, figée en l'air, sans qu'il ne puisse la bouger. Le regard de l'homme qui lui faisait face était maintenant fixée sur elle et semblait l'avoir arrêtée par sa simple pensée. Il sentait l'air se comprimer tout autour de son poing et écraser ses doigts tandis que l'homme souriait, satisfait de sa performance. Il lui lâcha brusquement le visage et se releva avant de nettoyer sa cape d'un geste de la main, presque écœuré qu'elle eut touché son prisonnier.

« Une date », dit-il de nouveau en le regardant alors qu'il remettait ses robes en place pour cacher son visage.

Il entrouvrit les lèvres. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre, quelque chose capta son regard, quelque chose de vif et brillant qui dépassa une fraction de seconde des robes noires du meurtrier. Il détourna rapidement les yeux et les riva sur le sol, avant de répondre d'une voix tremblante.

« Peut-être… peut-être dans trois semaines. Au vu de l'augmentation de la fréquence… Trois semaines, cela me semble bon. »

L'homme, qui se tenait toujours debout devant lui, esquissa un sourire satisfait avant de pointer sa baguette vers lui. Sans aucune forme de remords dans la voix, il prononça ces trois syllabes en le fixant droit dans les yeux, son regard dénué de toute émotion.

« Doloris. »

Instantanément, il sentit la douleur se réveiller en chaque parcelle de son corps, une douleur atroce qui le déchira en deux. Il se recroquevilla sur le sol et hurla, son hurlement ricochant contre les murs de la pièce sombre, sans qu'aucun des autres présents n'agisse pour arrêter sa torture. Au contraire. Ils appréciaient le spectacle le sourire aux lèvres.

Malgré le voile qui recouvrait ses yeux tant la douleur était insupportable, il put voir que l'homme avait tourné les talons et s'éloignait sans daigner lui accorder un seul regard. Mais peut lui importait.

Il savait qui il était.

Avant que le reste de son esprit ne s'enfonce dans l'inconscience face à la douleur qui semblait lui arracher les membres, il se raccrocha à cette image, furtive, qui lui permettrait un jour de savourer sa vengeance.

Cette petite mèche de cheveux qui avait trahi son ravisseur, l'espace d'une seconde. Une mèche blonde, blonde platine, presque blanche. Une couleur caractéristique.

La couleur des Malefoy.

 **OooO**

Quatre heures qu'elle essayait en vain de détruire cette baguette. Quatre heures. Quatre heures que chaque regard qu'elle posait sur ce simple bout de bois lui rappelait d'horribles souvenirs qu'elle pensait avoir oublié. Elle avait insisté auprès de Woolley pour le faire elle-même malgré le nombre affolant d'affaires en cours toutes aussi urgentes, mais il lui fallait se rendre à l'évidence, elle n'y arrivait pas. Non pas qu'elle n'avait pas les connaissances nécessaires, simplement, elle était trop impliquée émotionnellement dans cet objet pour pouvoir réussir à le détruire. Et cela la faisait enrager. Son passé était là, aussi horrible qu'il soit, et ne faisait que revenir la hanter, la narguer, la défier.

Tranquillement posée sur son bureau, cette simple baguette d'apparence si inoffensive lui prouvait, implacablement, son impuissance. Son incapacité à effectuer cette tâche si simple, qui trahissait la fatigue qu'elle accumulait ces derniers mois.

Dans un geste désespéré, elle envoya violemment tout le contenu de son bureau contre les murs de la pièce en hurlant de rage. Les feuilles et les plumes virevoltaient en l'air alors qu'elle déchirait avec colère tous les papiers qui lui tombait sous la main, des larmes coulant sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne cherche à les retenir. Elle criait, écrasant et déchirant avec rage tout ce qui pouvait l'être, mettant à sac son bureau, dans une espèce de crise salvatrice qui évacuait en elle tous les sentiments refoulés de ces dernières semaines. Elle se laissait aller à cette colère qui l'habitait depuis ce qui lui semblait être toujours, cette colère qui ne la quittait plus depuis la bataille de Poudlard.

Alors que les dernières feuilles, déchiquetées, se posaient doucement sur le sol jonché de débris, elle se calma enfin et s'appuya contre son bureau, le regard vide. Essoufflée, sa chevelure en bataille, elle reprenait peu à peu ses esprits, et de nouvelles larmes montèrent à ses yeux. Non plus des larmes de rage, mais de peine. Elle ne voulait pas se retourner pour voir l'état dans lequel elle avait mis son bureau, ni écouter le silence qui s'était installé au-delà de la porte noire. Elle savait qu'ils l'avaient tous entendue. Elle savait qu'elle les effrayait.

Elle passa une main sur son visage en essuyant les sillons humides dessinés sur ses joues, étalant un peu plus au passage son maquillage. Elle s'en voulait. Elle se détestait mais rien, pourtant, n'arrivait à éteindre le brasier qui brûlait en elle et qui la poussait à agir de la sorte.

 _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi…? Pourquoi pas un autre ?_

Des questions qu'elle savait sans réponse fusaient dans sa tête alors qu'elle regardait d'un air absent les flocons qui continuaient à défiler derrière la vitre dans une danse lente et majestueuse, virevoltant au gré du vent.

Et puis la porte s'ouvrit. Et elle savait que ce ne pouvait être que lui.

« Prenez-la, Woolley. »

Elle l'entendit s'avancer sans un mot et ranger la baguette dans la mallette, les feuilles déchirées se froissant sous ses pieds. Et puis, plus rien. Elle fronça les sourcils sans parvenir à entendre de bruit indiquant que la porte se refermait. Après quelques instants, elle se retourna et vit Woolley, planté au milieu de la pièce à mi-chemin de la sortie, qui la regardait. Elle évita son regard et baissa les yeux vers son bureau où elle entreprit de ranger le peu d'affaires qui avait résisté à sa furie quelques minutes plus tôt. Mais il ne bougeait pas.

« - Un problème, Woolley ? dit-elle sur un ton sec qu'elle regretta la seconde après l'avoir employé.

\- … Non, aucun. »

Elle entendit dans sa réponse un mélange d'inquiétude et de surprise face à sa réaction et elle sentit la culpabilité l'envahir. Woolley était le seul homme qui supportait sa condition, et Merlin savait à quel prix. Elle ne voulait pas perdre son seul allié. Elle releva la tête sans vraiment savoir quoi dire mais il avait fait volte-face et sa main ouvrait déjà la porte du bureau. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres comme pour commencer une phrase, mais son esprit encore embrumé par les émotions ne parvint pas à trouver les mots appropriés.

Elle le regarda donc partir, le remord se dessinant sur son visage. Son corps imposant disparu derrière la porte noire et il la ferma sans un bruit, sans un mot.

Elle soupira et écouta le silence qui s'installait de nouveau dans la pièce.

La fatigue et l'impuissance se joignirent au remord et elle se sentit vidée de toute énergie, faible, éprouvée. Elle ferma les yeux un instant en essayant de lutter contre la fatigue qui faisait trembler ses jambes et qui la forçait à s'appuyer contre son bureau pour ne pas tomber.

Dehors, les flocons se transformaient peu à peu en gouttes d'eau à mesure que le soleil réchauffait l'air de la ville. Bientôt, une fine pluie tambourina doucement contre la vitre et lui fit rouvrir les yeux. Un étrange sentiment l'envahit alors à cette vue et elle regarda la pluie tomber avec un air mélancolique.

Elle était seule.

Elle était désespérément seule dans son combat. Elle avait compris ce qui lui arrivait depuis un certain temps déjà mais n'arrivait pas à se l'avouer elle-même tant cela lui paraissait impossible. Et puis, une fois qu'elle l'eut su, elle s'était faite à l'idée qu'il n'y avait aucun recours. Ou tout du moins, aucun d'inventé jusque-là. Et malgré ses recherches acharnées, toutes les heures qu'elle avait passé à chercher, malgré l'aide qu'avait pu lui apporter son travail, elle n'avait jamais rien trouvé. Alors elle s'y était faite.

Mais elle restait seule.

Seule parce qu'elle n'avouerait jamais, pas même à Woolley, ce dont elle était atteinte depuis bientôt trois ans. Ce qui survivait en elle comme un parasite et qui lui aspirait son énergie, sa façon d'être, sa volonté de continuer.

Et elle, affaiblie, était seule. Même Ron ne tentait plus de la comprendre.

A cette pensée, elle se souvint alors de la lettre que Ron lui avait fait parvenir en début de journée et qu'elle n'avait toujours pas lue. Elle se retourna pour faire de nouveau face à son bureau et chercha alors dans les tiroirs pour retrouver la missive.

Derrière elle, la pluie s'était intensifiée et s'écrasait contre la vitre avec plus de violence. Elle tourna la tête dans sa direction et un souvenir fugace lui traversa alors l'esprit, le bruit de la pluie ayant fait remonter de sa mémoire un moment enfouit au plus profond d'elle-même, caché comme pour tenter de l'oublier.

Elle reporta alors son regard sur son bureau mais ne cherchait plus la lettre de Ron. Lentement, elle dirigea sa main vers le petit tiroir noir et poussiéreux qu'elle avait effleuré quelques heures plus tôt alors que Woolley était assis en face d'elle, déblatérant toutes les nouvelles missions quotidiennes. Elle le caressa doucement en enlevant avec douceur la poussière qui le recouvrait et saisit la poignée. Quelques secondes passèrent et, d'un geste hésitant, elle l'ouvrit enfin. Sa gorge se noua presque instantanément à la vue de ce qu'il contenait.

Elle prit délicatement l'objet dans ses mains et le serra dans son poing. Les yeux fermés, elle se laissa aller au flot de souvenirs qui l'envahit et provoqua en elle une avalanche de sensations.

« Garde le tout près de toi lorsque tu te sentiras seule. Il te réconfortera. »

Sa voix grave résonnait dans son esprit, douce et séduisante à la fois. Elle frissonna alors qu'elle se rappela la sensation de ses mains longues et fines sur ses épaules, qui descendaient lentement le long de sa peau nue. Elle tourna la tête, les yeux toujours fermés, comme pour espérer sentir contre sa joue cette main dont elle avait tant de mal à se souvenir. Cette main gracieuse à la peau si pâle.

« Comment cela se pourrait-il ? »

Elle s'entendit lui répondre et sentit alors des lèvres se poser délicatement dans son cou et y déposer plusieurs baisers. Elle soupira de plaisir et sentit son corps se presser un peu plus contre le sien, un corps grand et fort, rassurant, dont les bras l'enveloppèrent bientôt dans une étreinte douce et ferme à la fois. Son souffle chaud caressait sa joue et elle le sentit enfouir sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

« Ne vivons-nous pas dans un monde plein de magie ? Laisse-le t'émerveiller, Hermione… Tu verras. »

Sa voix était si douce, si différente de ce qu'elle était autrefois. Elle souria. Une nouvelle sensation l'envahi alors, agréable, irradiant depuis son corps. Depuis son cœur.

Elle se rappela alors avoir ri suite à sa réponse, et se revoyait passer sa main dans ses cheveux fins et soyeux, des cheveux si blonds qu'ils semblaient blancs sous les rayons de la lune à-demi cachée par les nuages. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne rajouta autre chose, et tout deux regardaient par-delà la fenêtre où la pluie inondait les pelouses du château. Elle s'abattait sur les vitres et rythmait le silence de la pièce. Une pièce décorée de vert et d'argent, une pièce où elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir être encore quelques mois plus tôt.

« Je l'ai enchanté avec un sort qui permet de l'imprégner des sentiments de son propriétaire. Dès que tu le toucheras, il te rappellera ce que je ressens pour toi et tu ne te sentiras plus jamais seule, peu importe l'endroit où je serais. Il te réchauffera. »

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face et lui sourit timidement en continuant à jouer avec les mèches de ses cheveux. Elle sentait bien, dans sa main, la chaleur irradier du petit objet dont il lui avait fait cadeau. Une chaleur douce et agréable qui la rendait étrangement heureuse.

L'image qui traversa alors son esprit provoqua en elle un mélange de bonheur et de profonde tristesse. Ce souvenir douloureux, qu'elle tentait d'oublier depuis si longtemps. Elle se revit alors, jouant avec ses cheveux, relever la tête et croiser son regard. Un regard bienveillant. Un regard _amoureux_.

Un regard argenté qui la fit frissonner.

Elle chassa ce souvenir de son esprit alors qu'une larme perla sur sa joue, son poing serrant toujours le petit objet. Avec peine, elle rouvrit les yeux et retrouva devant elle son bureau dont le sol avait disparu sous les feuilles froissées, la ramenant durement à la réalité. Alors que la pluie continuait de tomber, elle ouvrit le poing et regarda l'objet. Un petit collier sur lequel était attaché une bague d'argent, où se distinguait la gravure d'un serpent dont l'œil était serti d'une émeraude, encore brillante malgré les années.

Un sourire triste passa furtivement sur son visage. Dans sa main, la bague brillait de vert et d'argent, magnifique, mais malgré le contact avec sa peau, elle restait froide.

Désespérément froide.

Hermione referma le poing et sentit la culpabilité l'envahir de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci pour d'autres raisons. Des raisons dont elle était la seule responsable.

Cette bague, si chère à ses yeux, ne la réchaufferait sûrement plus jamais.

* * *

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire votre avis en review, c'est toujours un petit plus qui me pousse à continuer :)..._

 _Si vous le souhaitez, je vous laisse le lien de la musique qui m'a inspiré et que j'ai écouté en boucle pour le passage de "Elle prit délicatement l'objet dans ses mains et le serra dans son poing" jusqu'à la fin du chapitre. Cela retransmet vraiment les sentiments d'Hermione vis à vis de ce souvenir. Le voici :_ _watch?v=5-kIfy27Vco (nom de la musique : Fullmetal alchemist Brotherhood - happiness)._


	5. Chapter 4

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Je suis désolée de n'avoir pas pu mettre à jour mon histoire plus tôt, mon disque dur a rendu l'âme et j'ai perdu toutes mes données... Dont les chapitres de cette histoire. Je n'ai plus de chapitre d'avance et j'ai réécris celui-ci sur la base de mes souvenirs, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je compte bien continuer cette histoire, peut importe le temps qu'elle me prendra, et je suis vraiment heureuse de la partager avec vous._

 _Petite remarque cependant : comme peut-être pas mal d'auteur sur ce site, il est vrai que les reviews sont assez rares... Une simple phrase de trois mots serait déjà d'un grand soutien pour moi, d'autant plus que je dois tout recommencer après la perte de mes données... Donc si vous pouviez faire ce petit geste, ce serait très sympa de votre part !_

 _Sur ce, je vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre un peu plus long que les autres, mais j'espère que vous apprécierez !_

* * *

 **~ 4 ~**

 _Poudlard, deux ans plus tôt_

La salle commune était en effervescence.

De partout surgissait de nouveau élèves criant leur joie et arborant fièrement les armoiries de leur maison. Ils dansaient, chantaient et se bousculaient dans une confusion totale mais personne ne s'en souciait guère, chacun déjà bien entamé par toutes les boissons alcoolisées qu'ils consommaient depuis cette fin d'après-midi.

Le feu rugissait dans la cheminée et réchauffait un peu plus la pièce à la chaleur déjà étouffante malgré cette froide nuit d'hiver. Dehors, le soleil était couché depuis longtemps mais devant elle, l'ardeur qu'avaient les jeunes sorciers à rendre compte de leur fierté semblait, elle, ne jamais vouloir diminuer.

Ce spectacle durait depuis maintenant cinq bonnes heures sans qu'elle ne trouve le goût d'y participer. Cela n'étant pas déjà dans ses habitudes, la période qu'elle traversait en ce moment ne l'incitait guère mieux à faire cet effort.

Cinq heures auparavant, Harry avait, presque sans surprise, attrapé le vif d'or et gagné le match de quidditch le plus important de l'année pour leur maison. _Gryffondor contre Serpentard_. Alors depuis, les jeunes lions ne cessaient de bomber le torse et prouver leur supériorité aux autres membres de maisons.

Hermione soupira et observa la foule comme si elle n'avait pas fait partie de la scène, comme s'il elle n'avait été qu'une simple spectatrice devant un film. Elle ne se sentait pas faire partie de tout cela. Du moins pas en ce moment. Alors elle les observait, le regard dans le vague, s'agiter tout autour d'elle, et ne disait mot.

« Tout va bien, Hermione ? »

Elle sursauta légèrement et souria lorsqu'elle entendit cette voix, si familière, si paternelle, qui surgit d'entre le brouhaha général derrière son dos. Elle se retourna et vit Harry qui la regardait, visiblement heureux de ce qu'il avait accompli aujourd'hui.

« Tout va bien », lui répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle, sur les marches qui menaient de la salle commune vers les dortoirs. Ils observèrent ensembles quelques instants la foule qui tourbillonnaient devant eux. Ils riaient et s'amusaient tous ensembles et partageaient leur bonheur avec tant de facilité, comme si les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés en ces lieux n'étaient qu'un mirage, bien vite balayés par le vent de leurs vies qui continuaient et oubliaient peu à peu ce passé si sombre.

Elle sentit dans sa gorge comme un relent d'amertume, une pointe de jalousie qu'elle ne parvenait pas à réprimer. Elle n'aimait pas éprouver cela envers eux, eux qui n'avaient rien fait et qui ne demandaient qu'à vivre heureux. Qui pouvaient vivre heureux. Oh ça oui, elle les enviait.

Elle avait encore fait un cauchemar la nuit dernière et s'était réveillée si nauséeuse qu'elle avait hésité un instant à assister aux cours de la journée. Et puis elle s'était ravisée, parce qu'elle voulait tout sauf que ses amis l'accablent de questions pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas chez elle.

Parce qu'elle ne le savait pas elle-même.

Elle était retournée dans la Bibliothèque depuis ce fameux soir où elle y avait croisé Malefoy. Peut-être pour le revoir, ou peut-être simplement pour continuer ses lectures. Mais elle ne l'avait plus jamais croisé. Du moins pas après le couvre-feu. Il s'était écoulé une semaine entière où elle était venue chaque soir, veillant jusque tard dans la nuit, mais personne ne s'était montré. Et à sa grande surprise, une certaine déception l'habitait à chaque fois alors qu'elle retournait dans la tour des Gryffondors. Mais ses escapades nocturnes ne lui avaient pas été totalement inutile pour autant. Elle était retournée poursuivre la lecture du livre qu'elle avait arrêté lorsque Malefoy l'avait interpellée. Et ce qu'elle y avait lue ne l'avait absolument pas confortée. Au contraire.

« … _En revanche, si la voix dont le rêveur n'a pas connaissance n'est accompagnée d'aucuns éléments, si celle-ci constitue l'unique composant du rêve et que le rêveur à la sensation d'être aveuglé -vision trouble, altérée voir supprimée-, cela pourrait signifier que celui-ci se trouve sous l'emprise d'un sort relevant de la Magie Noire._ _»_

 _Noir sur blanc. Les mots étaient dits. Sans délicatesse, posés sur la feuille jaunie du manuscrit, juste là, implacables, indélébiles._

 _Magie Noire._

 _Elle se souvenait avoir lâché le grimoire des mains et être partie sans même prendre le temps d'effacer les traces de son passage nocturne, ressassant encore et encore ces quelques lignes qui lui donnaient des sueurs froides. Elle s'était réfugiée dans sa chambre et sa tête n'avait cessée de la tourmenter depuis. C'était il y a deux jours de cela. La première nuit fut une nuit blanche, passée à ruminer ce qu'elle venait de découvrir. L'autre la secoua par cet horrible cauchemar qui revenait, encore et encore._

Deux yeux dans le noir qui la fixait et cette voie stridente qui lui perçait les tympans sans qu'elle ne puisse s'enfuir.

Et maintenant elle était là, sur ces marches d'escaliers. Fatiguée des deux nuits qu'elle venait de passer, assommée par la nouvelle qu'elle venait s'apprendre, inquiète car cela ne levait certainement pas tout le voile sur sa condition. Un sort, mais lequel ? Y avait-il un contre-sort ? Qui le lui avait lancé ? Quand ? Et pourquoi ? Elle avait tant de questions mais préférait les garder pour elle. Plus personne ne voulait se soucier de cela maintenant. Ils étaient tous bien trop occupés à oublier. Alors elle s'était décidée à résoudre son problème seule, quitte à y sacrifier quelques nuits de plus. Elle se sentait fatiguée, et il fallait que cela s'arrête. Rapidement.

« Hermione ? »

Une nouvelle fois, la voix de Harry la fit sursauter et elle chassa toutes ces pensées qui lui empoisonnaient l'esprit. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et l'interrogea du regard, mais celui-ci détourna les yeux et les posa de nouveau sur la foule, une étrange lueur dans le regard, quelque chose entre la culpabilité et la compassion.

« C'est Ron, c'est ça ? »

Elle réprima un petit rire. Harry, qui savait d'habitude si bien lire en elle, était cette fois-ci complètement à côté. Elle souria faiblement. Au moins, cela prouvait qu'elle dissimulait efficacement sa situation. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre, elle releva la tête et son regard suivit celui de son meilleur ami, qui était fixé sur une tête rousse dont le propriétaire était avachi sur un des nombreux canapés de la salle commune. Il regardait avec intérêt la danse lascive d'une Gryffondor tandis que deux autres étaient assises autour de lui, émerveillées, à lui parler de choses qu'il ne semblait pas écouter, les yeux fixés sur ce corps qui se déhanchait à quelques mètres de lui. Le dégoût remplaça l'amertume dans sa gorge et elle se demanda soudainement si Harry n'avait pas en partie raison.

« Sûrement », murmura-t-elle en contenant sa colère.

Elle sentit qu'il lui tapotait l'épaule comme maigre geste de réconfort.

« Je suis allé le voir de nouveau il y a quelques jours, au dernier entraînement avant le match. »

Hermione tressaillit. Elle savait déjà ce qu'allait lui dire son ami, mais l'amour qu'elle avait pour Ron la poussait à espérer une fois encore, à attendre une fois de plus ce changement qui n'arrivait jamais malgré tous les signaux qu'elle avait pu lui envoyer. Elle se tourna vers Harry et leva les yeux vers lui, mais ce n'était pas une expression enchantée qui se dessinait sur le visage du brun.

« Il m'a encore dit qu'il connaissait ses torts. Mais qu'il se comportait comme ça à cause de toi… De ton comportement à toi. »

Elle détourna la tête et serra les dents, blessée, mais sans qu'aucune forme de tristesse ne lui envahisse l'esprit. Plutôt de l'amertume. Ou simplement de la colère… peut-être même de la haine.

« Il est puéril », lâcha-t-elle d'un ton méprisant.

Harry baissa les yeux, scrutant les marches de marbre sur lesquelles ils étaient assis comme s'il se sentait lui-même coupable des actions de son meilleur ami.

« Pitoyable. »

Il releva la tête pour ne trouver qu'une Hermione fixant l'homme qu'elle souffrait d'aimer. Lui ne semblait se rendre compte de rien, toujours affalé dans ce gros canapé rouge, en bonne compagnie, entourée d'au moins cinq jeunes filles toutes plus jeunes que lui et qui buvaient ses moindres paroles. _Une brochette d'écervelées_ , pensa Hermione si fort qu'elle crut un instant l'avoir prononcé tout haut.

« Harry ! »

Une voix guillerette s'éleva près d'eux et tous deux tournèrent la tête dans sa direction. Un visage familier se faufila entre deux élèves tenant à peine debout.

« Seamus », dit alors Harry en souriant, l'inquiétude s'effaçant subitement de son visage.

Hermione observa Seamus alors qu'il venait vers eux en titubant légèrement. Elle esquissa un sourire mais se ravisa aussitôt comme si l'effort eut été trop grand. Harry, qui pouffa de rire en voyant son ami lutter pour ne pas tomber, semblait avoir oublié leur échange fugace. Elle se pinça les lèvres et joua nerveusement avec ses mains.

Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

Harry avait toujours été distrait de nature et semblait s'accrocher aux choses positives dans sa vie, et ce surtout depuis la fin de la guerre. Il était bien normal qu'il ne cherche pas à s'impliquer plus que ça dans l'impasse qu'était devenue sa relation avec Ron. C'était même bien plus sain pour lui et elle l'acceptait parfaitement.

« Harry, viens ! Tu me dois trois verres d'hydromel, je ne te laisserai pas t'échapper comme ça ! »

Arrivant à leur hauteur, il saisit le bras de Harry d'un air joyeux et l'incita à se relever en tirant sur sa manche brodée de rouge et d'or.

« - Un pari, c'est un pari, renchérit-il tout sourire, visiblement trop gai pour que cela soit naturel.

\- Seamus, encore un verre et tu ne pourras même plus marcher, lança le brun d'un air taquin.

\- Alors, on se désiste ? Peut-être parce que tu sais que tu ne tiendras pas contre moi ? », répondit Seamus d'un clin d'œil.

Harry, se sentant mis au défi, se leva alors et regarda Seamus droit dans les yeux d'un air qui se voulait faussement sérieux.

« Comment oses-tu mettre en doute mes capacités, vile créature ? », lâcha Harry, caricaturant volontairement la réponse qu'aurait pu donner un Serpentard.

Ils pouffèrent de rire tous les deux et Hermione sourit discrètement en entendant leur échange, le regard porté sur la salle commune bondée de monde en face d'elle.

Seamus le pris par le bras et commença à l'entraîner vers le bar à boissons.

« Hermione ? »

Elle faillit sursauter, persuadée que les deux amis s'étaient déjà évanouis dans la foule. Seamus était parti devant, mais Harry était resté là, debout devant elle.

« Ça va aller ? »

Il la regardait d'un air inquiet, mais elle savait quelle réponse elle devait lui donner. Celle qu'il voulait entendre.

« Tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas pour moi », répondit-elle en mimant un sourire sincère.

Harry hésita quelques secondes, cherchant dans son regard la preuve qu'il devait rester près d'elle, mais il finit par lui sourire brièvement avant de lui tourner le dos et disparaître derrière un groupe de jeunes sorciers, rejoignant Seamus qui était déjà au bar.

Elle le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de sa portée et soupira, joignant ses mains sur ses genoux repliés contre elle. Elle y posa sa tête doucement, l'air absent. Ses boucles blondes tombaient sur ses épaules et se balançaient doucement avec la brise légère qui pénétrait depuis une fenêtre entrouverte non loin de là.

Dans ses yeux se reflétaient l'image de Ron, qu'elle regardait sans savoir quoi penser. Il semblait totalement inconscient de la situation critique dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Ou peut-être que si.

Mais peut-être qu'il était trop lâche pour y faire face.

Hermione plissa les yeux comme pour espérer discerner autre chose derrière cette image que s'était donné l'homme qui, malgré tout, suscitait encore chez elle ce qui semblait être de l'amour. Il n'avait jamais été comme ça auparavant… Du moins pas comme _ça_. Ou était-ce vraiment une partie de lui qu'il avait simplement choisi de ne pas montrer jusqu'alors ?

Hermione secoua la tête, irritée.

Elle ne le laisserait pas lui obnubiler l'esprit. Ce n'était pas elle, ça.

Elle se perdit quelques minutes dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce qu'une ombre n'assombrisse son champ de vision, la tirant de sa rêverie. Elle releva les yeux dans sa direction sans grande motivation. Elle n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à parler à qui que ce soit. Et l'homme qu'elle vit la regarder d'un œil vitreux était peut-être celui avec lequel elle le souhaitait le moins dans tout le château à cet instant.

« Je mérite quelque chose », lui lança-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

Elle détailla les traits du jeune homme qui se tenait face à elle d'un regard noir, s'attardant quelques instants sur ses mèches d'un roux vif. Il était complètement ivre.

« Ah oui ? », répondit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait la plus froide possible.

Ron, saoul, ne s'en aperçut absolument pas et s'assit lourdement à côté d'elle, un verre de Whisky dans la main. Il observa un instant l'une des jeunes sorcières restée sur le canapé et lui lança un clin d'œil salace en sirotant la fin de son Whisky avant de reporter son attention sur Hermione, qui le dévisageait d'un air écœuré.

« Un bisou. A ton copain qui vient de gagner contre ces traîtres de Serpentards ! », parvint-il à articuler en se penchant vers elle.

Elle l'évita d'un geste de l'épaule et ne répondit pas, muette. Son regard était fixé à l'autre bout de la pièce, incapable de croiser son regard.

 _Il est saoul_ , pensa-t-elle, _il est juste saoul. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait._

Elle avait beau tenter de se convaincre du contraire, Hermione savait après ces mois de conflits que l'alcool n'y était sûrement pour rien. Quelque part, en refusant de croiser son regard, elle refusait d'y affronter la vérité.

« Aller, juste un petit bisou… », continua-t-il en lui passant son bras autour de la taille pour la rapprocher de lui.

Un frisson la traversa. Les relents de Whisky et d'hydromel sortant de sa bouche ne faisait qu'amplifier sa nausée et elle lui répondit d'un ton sec.

« - Lâche moi, Ron, tu pues l'alcool !

\- Oh, aller, c'est bon, si on peut plus s'amuser… »

Il l'attira contre lui avec fermeté et enfouit sa tête dans son cou pour y déposer ses lèvres, ignorant les gestes d'Hermione pour se dégager de son étreinte.

« Ron ! Arrête ! »

Ses lèvres continuèrent leur trajet le long de son cou et elle sentit sa main, qui la tenait fermement par la taille, remonter sans délicatesse en direction de ses seins.

 _Dégage. Dégage !_

D'un seul élan, elle se retira brutalement et le bruit de la gifle qui s'en suivit ricocha autour d'eux. Une vive douleur lui traversa la paume et elle se couvrit la bouche de la même main qui avait imprimée sa marque sur la joue de Ron alors qu'elle réalisait soudainement son geste.

Bien que l'alcool embrumât son esprit, Ron la contemplait, estomaqué, une main posée sur sa joue chaude et douloureuse, l'autre ballante sur les marches d'escaliers.

« Eh… Je… », bafouilla Hermione.

Ce n'était pas elle. Ce n'était pas elle, ça. Ce n'était pas Hermione. Pas _ça_. Ses yeux passaient de sa joue à son regard, de son regard à sa joue et elle ne savait pas quoi dire, confuse. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Cela ne lui _ressemblait pas_ !

« Je… », tenta-t-elle de nouveau.

Rien de cohérent ne semblait vouloir sortir de sa bouche. Son esprit semblait être parti ailleurs le temps d'un instant tandis qu'un autre avait commandé sa main. Voyant le regard de Ron continuer à la scruter d'un air abasourdi, elle se leva précipitamment et sortit de la salle commune d'un pas pressé en bousculant ses camarades, les yeux humides. Mais pas pour Ron. Ces larmes étaient pour elle.

Pour la Hermione qu'elle voyait changer sans rien pouvoir y faire.

 **OooO**

Il faisait nuit.

Les ombres nocturnes dessinaient de lugubres silhouettes sur la pelouse sombre par-delà les fenêtres. Dans les couloirs, un écho résonnait. Des bruits de pas, de petits pas, légers mais pressés, qui semblaient fuir quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

Et puis au bout de quelques instants, les pas s'arrêtèrent soudainement. Le silence reprit sa place au sein du château et l'écho s'évanouit peu à peu dans le dédale des couloirs de pierres.

Un soupir se fit entendre, suivi d'un léger sanglot.

Hermione était là, devant la porte de la Bibliothèque. Elle n'y était pas revenue depuis sa découverte deux jours plus tôt. Mais tristement, cela semblait être le seul endroit où elle puisse trouver du réconfort, assise sur ce rebord de fenêtre à parcourir les livres jusqu'à tomber de fatigue, ivre de milliers de pages dont elle ne se rappellerait sûrement rien le lendemain. Il se saoulait avec l'alcool, elle le faisait avec les livres.

Et ce soir elle avait besoin de sa dose.

Elle entrouvrit la grande porte de la Bibliothèque et s'y faufila sans un bruit comme une petite souris se réfugiant dans sa tanière, avant de refermer derrière elle cette imposante porte de bois, laissant dehors tous les évènements la soirée.

A l'intérieur de la pièce, le silence.

De fines particules de poussière planaient au-dessus d'elle, éclairées par les rayons de lune qui filtraient à travers les fenêtres de verre ancien. Elle prit une grande inspiration et laissa le calme paisible de la pièce s'infiltrer en elle et détendre chacun de ses muscles. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent à nouveau et elle prit le temps d'observer les dizaines d'étagères qui s'enfonçaient dans le noir gagnant le fond de la grande pièce. Accrochés par de petites chainettes de métal, les livres scintillaient sous la lumière nocturne qui reflétait leurs reliures d'or et d'argent.

Hermione sourit. La force tranquille de milliers d'années de savoir habitait la pièce et avait quelque chose de rassurant qui lui fit oublier quelques instants sa peine.

Elle commença à avancer, lentement, avec le moins de bruit possible, comme pour ne pas déranger le sommeil de ces livres parfois centenaires qui gardaient précieusement des savoirs ancestraux.

Alors qu'elle allait arriver à la hauteur de cette allée où elle avait pour habitude de s'installer, un bruit se fit entendre et rompit le silence. Il était furtif et à peine audible, mais contrastait affreusement avec le calme ambiant. Elle se figea et attendit, mais ne resta pas longtemps immobile lorsque le bruit se fit entendre de nouveau. Le bruit familier d'une page qui se tourne.

Elle n'était pas seule dans cette bibliothèque.

Elle ne parvenait pas à savoir si elle devait avoir peur ou être énervée que, même ici, elle ne puisse pas être seule. Être tranquille pour la première fois de cette longue journée.

Elle s'avança sans bruit dans la direction de l'intrus et se plaqua contre une étagère avant de risquer un regard en direction d'une allée. Son cœur sauta un battement lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la personne qui, tranquillement installée sur une des chaises de bois, parcourait les pages d'un vieux livre écorné avec circonspection. Sa main longue et fine se déplaçait avec élégance sur la fibre jaunie tandis que l'autre griffonnait sur un papier des notes qu'elle ne parvenait pas à voir. Elle remonta ses yeux en direction de son visage, reconnaissable entre tous. Un visage aux traits fins et nobles, à-demi caché par des cheveux ébouriffés dont les mèches d'un blond platine lui tombaient sur le front.

Malefoy.

Elle détourna les yeux et fixa le plafond, toujours cachée derrière cette étagère, et interrogea du regard les pierres qui formaient une voûte au-dessus d'elle. Il était là. Pourquoi ce soir ? Pourquoi le soir où elle n'avait pas envie qu'il soit là ?

Elle serra les dents. Il avait le don d'apparaître aux moments les plus inopportuns. Il était plusieurs fois venu en journée cette dernière semaine, mais jamais aussi tard dans la nuit. Pas depuis l'étrange discussion qu'ils avaient échangé ce fameux soir. Et Merlin seul savait pourtant combien elle l'avait attendu.

Attendu ?

Non, elle n'avait fait que venir pour chercher des informations sur son problème. Elle n'était pas venue pour lui. Et si elle veillait jusqu'à tard dans la nuit même après ses lectures, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle l'attendait. Elle ne faisait que réfléchir aux informations qu'elle récoltait. Pourquoi l'attendrait-elle de toute façon, pour se sentir moins seule ? Pour avoir quelqu'un avec qui elle savait qu'elle pouvait se confier ? Non, elle ne l'attendait sûrement pas. Pas lui.

Elle secoua la tête, chassant toutes ces questions qu'elle ne souhaitait pas se poser, mais ses yeux se fixèrent sur les petites cicatrices de son bras dont la couleur pâle contrastait avec le reste de sa peau. Elle baissa hâtivement son pull et regarda de nouveau le jeune sorcier qui continuait sa lecture, indifférent aux questions qui embrouillait l'esprit de la Gryffondor.

 _Peut-être que si_ , se dit-elle intérieurement.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus qu'elle sentit ses narines la picoter. L'étagère derrière laquelle elle s'était abritée était couverte de poussière et les petites particules qu'elle trouvait si belles quelques minutes plus tôt venaient maintenant lui chatouiller les narines sans aucune forme de pitié. Elle retint un juron et sentit l'éternuement monter sans pouvoir le contenir.

Une véritable bataille intérieure se déroula pendant quelques secondes, mais le réflexe était trop fort et son visage se crispa alors qu'un bruit étouffé retentit dans la pièce en ricochant contre les pierres. Elle se raidit et n'osa même plus respirer, comme pour espérer disparaître. En vain.

« Je t'ai entendu. »

Une voix s'éleva de derrière l'étagère et elle se mordit les lèvres en se maudissant elle-même. Elle ne répondit pas, comme si son silence pouvait faire oublier sa présence à l'homme qui se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle, les yeux pointés dans sa direction. Il avait arrêté de lire et avait posé sa plume sur le bureau avant de joindre ses deux mains pâles sur l'énorme livre qui reposait sur ses genoux, l'air tranquille.

« Je t'ai entendu, Granger. »

Elle retint son souffle, toujours incertaine de la conduite à tenir. Comment savait-il que c'était elle ? Au bout de quelques secondes, la curiosité pris le pas sur l'appréhension, et elle sortit de sa cachette, le regard fuyant. Il la détailla du regard, les mains toujours immobiles sur le vieux livre, et ne dit rien de plus. Devant le silence gênant qui s'installait entre eux, elle se tortilla sur elle-même et finit par lâcher la seule phrase qui lui vint à l'esprit.

« Comment tu savais que c'était moi ? »

Il attendit quelques instants avant de lui répondre comme pour finir de la détailler entièrement, et sa bouche s'étira en un sourire malicieux.

« Parce que tu es la seule assez folle pour venir à cette heure aussi tardive dans une pièce aussi dénuée d'intérêt pour un jeune sorcier normal de notre âge ? »

Hermione tiqua d'agacement et sentit sa verve reprendre le pas sur sa gêne.

« Je ne pense pas être la seule ici ce soir, je me trompe ? », répondit-elle du tac-au-tac.

Drago battit des paupières, légèrement surpris de sa réplique, mais cela ne l'en amusa que plus encore et son fameux sourire se dessina de nouveau sur ses lèvres fines.

« Touché. »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil taquin qu'Hermione choisit d'ignorer avant de tourner les talons d'un air décidé. Ce n'était pas Malefoy qui allait une fois de plus perturber son besoin de solitude. Et bien qu'une certaine forme d'enthousiasme qu'elle ne comprenait qu'à moitié s'était réveillé en elle à la vue du Serpentard, elle n'avait pas envie de lui accorder plus de temps ce soir-là. Elle avait vraiment besoin de réfléchir seule. Mais ce fut sans compter ce que lâcha son vieil ennemi d'un air joueur alors qu'elle n'avait fait que deux pas.

« Pourquoi tu te cachais derrière cette étagère depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes ? »

Elle s'arrêta mais ne trouva pas quoi lui répondre, lui tournant toujours le dos. Il l'avait entendue depuis le début ? Elle baissa la tête, l'air concentré. Ses cheveux fournis dévalaient son dos en une cascade gracile qui éclairait la pièce d'un blond généreux et qui, lorsqu'elle se retourna pour lui faire face, vinrent lui barrer le visage avec l'insolence d'une créature indomptable. Se voulant la plus sérieuse possible, elle se retrouva à batailler quelques secondes avec sa chevelure avant de pouvoir discerner de nouveau la silhouette du blond qui observait la scène, le visage posé dans sa main accoudée à la table, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

La colère lui monta aux joues face à son ridicule et son visage se teinta d'une couleur rosée. Malefoy tenait un bon point. Pourquoi s'était-elle cachée comme une vulgaire première année à sa vue ? Ce n'était que Malefoy après tout. Elle aurait très bien pu l'ignorer royalement et lui passer devant sans lui témoigner le moindre intérêt.

« - Je… J'attendais que tu partes, c'est tout, dit-elle d'un ton hésitant, je n'avais pas envie de me retrouver forcée à te parler. »

\- Pourtant tu m'y semblais bien disposée, il y a une petite semaine », lança alors le blond, fier de sa réplique en la voyant froncer les sourcils tandis qu'elle cherchait quoi lui répondre.

Elle entrouvrit la bouche sans parvenir à en faire sortir quoi que ce soit puis détourna la tête en assommant mentalement le sorcier d'un nombre incalculable de noms d'oiseaux. Il tirait parti de sa faiblesse de ce soir après cet incident avec Ron, et il en jubilait. Elle ne se serait jamais laissée faire ainsi en temps normal. Elle détestait se voir faire clouer le bec de la sorte, surtout venant de lui, mais pourtant elle ne trouvait rien à lui répondre.

« Dans tous les cas, je suis désolé de te décevoir Granger, mais tu vas devoir me supporter toute la nuit encore une fois parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de partir », dit-il en reprenant la lecture de son livre, l'air taquin.

 _Oh, et puis après tout qu'est-ce que ça change_ , pensa-t-elle. _Ça ne sera sûrement pas lui qui ira parler de nos discussions nocturnes._

Au lieu de tourner les talons et se tenir à distance, comme ils s'y attendaient tous les deux, elle resta clouée sur place à l'observer. Il lisait toujours, indifférent, ses mains graciles parcourant délicatement les centaines de lignes d'encre noire.

« Ça n'était pas si affreux, la dernière fois. »

Elle entendit ces mots sortirent de sa bouche sans savoir si elle devait les regretter ou non. La main pâle qui défilait quelques secondes plus tôt sur la page du vieux livre s'arrêta tout net lorsqu'elle prononça cette simple phrase, comme figée hors du temps. Drago mis quelques secondes avant de lever la tête, la main toujours immobile. Il haussa les sourcils, à la fois intrigué et sincèrement surpris. Il n'avait pas pensé à cette réponse-là.

Hermione esquissa un sourire fier devant son expression lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle était parvenue à faire vaciller l'image d'un homme détaché de tout qu'il se complaisait à lui faire transparaître. A son tour de ne pas savoir quoi répondre. Elle ne perdit pas de temps pour continuer son œuvre, appréciant pour une fois d'avoir un semblant de contrôle sur une situation, et se dirigea vers lui alors qu'il la regardait faire sans rien dire.

« On aime lire maintenant ? C'est nouveau », dit-elle d'un air railleur après s'être assise sur la chaise à côté de la sienne en désignant le livre où était toujours posée sa main, immobile.

Elle se pencha vers lui pour tenter de voir le titre du livre mais il ne lui laissa pas cette chance et referma d'un geste rapide le vieux manuscrit, sortant soudainement de sa torpeur.

« Je te l'ai dit la dernière fois, ça te ne regarde pas », lâcha-t-il sur un ton crispé en éloignant le livre d'elle avant de le poser derrière lui pour en choisir un autre.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et souria discrètement face à la nervosité soudaine du jeune sorcier à côté d'elle. Il s'était emparé d'un autre livre et en fixait intensément les pages comme pour oublier sa présence. Hermione, qui ne lui connaissait pas ce genre de réaction, fut piquée par la curiosité.

« Oh aller, espèce de borné. Je t'ai vu chercher toute la journée aujourd'hui. Et hier. Et même avant-hier », lui dit-elle d'un ton amusé en essayant d'attraper le livre qu'il avait soigneusement posé derrière lui, hors de sa portée.

Le blond lui attrapa le poignet d'un geste rapide et sec, coupant court à sa tentative, et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. La lueur de son regard avait changé et il semblait soudainement avoir repris tout son aplomb.

« On me suit, Granger ? », susurra-t-il sur un ton volontairement enjôleur alors qu'il tenait toujours son poignet dans sa main, refusant de lâcher prise.

Hermione se retrouva de nouveau coi et sentit une vague de chaleur lui monter aux joues. Drago souriait, satisfait d'avoir repris le contrôle de leur discussion. Elle dégagea son poignet de sa main d'un geste fébrile et détourna les yeux de ce regard brûlant qui la dévisageait. Elle lâcha un juron entre ses dents que Drago n'entendit pas, de nouveau affairé à lire les pages et les pages du livre posé sur ses genoux, un sourire en coin. Gagner une de leurs joutes verbales lui procurait une immense satisfaction. Peut-être parce qu'elle était une des seules élèves de Poudlard à avoir un esprit à la hauteur du sien pour argumenter de la sorte. Ou peut-être parce qu'il appréciait la teinte rosée que prenaient ses joues lorsqu'elle ne savait plus quoi lui dire. De colère ou de gêne, peut lui importait. Sa réaction n'était pas désagréable à voir, et il se surprenait à en redemander.

« Ne laisse pas ton égo surdimensionné t'aveugler, espèce d'idiot. Je connais simplement tous les livres de cette bibliothèque et leur place sur les étagères. Presque tous. Alors je l'ai remarqué, c'est tout », souffla-t-elle entre ses dents, irritée de s'être laissée décontenancer une nouvelle fois.

Drago haussa un sourcil et leva les yeux vers elle, quittant un instant sa lecture. Son regard se teintant de malice et il lui répondit d'un air moqueur, posant son visage dans sa main alors qu'il la regardait.

« Qui aurait pu penser qu'Hermione Granger avait un égo plus grand encore que le fameux Drago Malefoy ? »

Elle sentit ses poings se serrer et lui lança un regard noir, mais Malefoy n'en sembla que plus satisfait.

Il l'irritait. Il l'énervait.

Mais d'un autre côté, ces pics qu'il lui lançait dans presque chacune de ses phrases lui faisait oublier quelques instants ses problèmes alors que son esprit se concentrait pour trouver une réponse à lui donner. Paradoxalement, il était le seul cette année qui lui rappelait autre chose que les évènements de quelques mois en arrière. Sûrement car comme elle, il ne cherchait pas à les oublier comme tous les autres. Et ce petit jeu qu'ils jouaient, bien qu'il dure depuis toujours, était aujourd'hui un vrai défouloir pour Hermione. C'était énervant, mais c'était stimulant. Et quelque chose lui disait que ce sentiment était partagé.

Elle sortit alors de son immobilisme et le poussa sans ménagement avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté de lui, l'air boudeur, et manqua de faire tomber le livre qui reposait sur ses genoux.

« - Hé, ça fait pas du bien ! lança-t-il, surpris. Il se massa le bras et fit mine d'avoir mal alors qu'Hermione s'installait confortablement sur sa chaise en riant doucement.

\- Vieilles habitudes », lui répondit-elle, moqueuse, alors que d'anciens souvenirs passèrent devant ses yeux comme un flash où elle se revoyait lui mettre son poing dans la figure.

Drago comprit rapidement la référence et souria à son tour en la regardant s'installer. Il la détailla du regard, observant ses gestes alors qu'elle positionnait sa cape sous elle pour rendre la chaise de bois un peu plus confortable. De l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts depuis ce jour-là. Ils avaient tous les deux grandis et avaient tous deux pris des chemins différents. Ils charriaient chacun le bagage de leur passé, si différent mais pourtant aussi lourd et pénible à porter.

 _Les gens ont changé._

Il se remémora cette phrase qu'elle lui avait dite la dernière nuit où ils s'étaient vus, cette phrase qu'il n'avait cessé de tourner et retourner dans sa tête depuis lors, avant de se faire une raison : elle disait vrai. Et la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux n'en était que le parfait exemple. Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy dans la Bibliothèque de Poudlard en plein milieu de la nuit, à côté l'un de l'autre à échanger des phrases épineuses mais qui ne se voulaient ni blessantes, ni méprisantes. Dans un autre temps, il n'aurait pas supporté de la savoir dans son champ de vision plus de quelques minutes. D'ailleurs, dans un autre temps, il n'aurait jamais été seul à lire des livres inconnus du plus grand nombre dans la Bibliothèque, mais plutôt à siroter un verre de Whisky dans la salle commune des Serpentards ou s'envoyer en l'air avec la première belle créature qui lui passait devant.

Bien qu'il ne le lui dirait jamais, il reconnaissait avec une modestie qu'il s'ignorait détenir qu'Hermione changeait quelque peu son quotidien morose et monotone et il en était venu à apprécier ces rares moments. Et l'apprécier dans le même temps, en quelque sorte. Il savait parfaitement qu'il se servait d'elle pour son bien-être personnel, mais il savait qu'elle faisait de même, alors il le faisait sans regrets.

Et c'est dans cette sorte d'entente silencieuse qu'aucun d'eux n'avait concrétisé tout haut qu'ils avaient, sans jamais se l'avouer, comme enterré la hache de guerre.

Drago avait arrêté de lire son livre. Hermione, qui avait réussi à trouver une position confortable, regardait d'un air absent le bas de l'étagère qui leur faisait face. Entre eux, le silence de la nuit s'insinua peu à peu sans qu'aucun d'eux ne soit gêné, comme si le fil de leur discussion devait naturellement s'arrêter là. Le Serpentard porta son regard sur les étagères de l'autre côté de l'allée principale, qui encadraient comme deux piliers une des fenêtres de la bibliothèque d'où filtraient les rayons de la lune. Dehors, tout semblait calme. Une légère brise faisait lentement bouger les arbres en une danse presque hypnotique. Les nuages défilaient doucement dans le ciel et les bruits qui parvenaient jusqu'à ses oreilles l'apaisaient.

Il se sentait comme hors du temps.

Loin des pensées noires qui l'habitaient la journée, loin des remords qui le rongeait et des regards inquisiteurs.

Il se sentait bien, pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Et le souffle régulier de la jeune femme assise à côté de lui, à quelques centimètres à peine, ne faisait que compléter le doux murmure nocturne qui tranquillisait son esprit.

« Je ne pense pas que tu aimerais savoir », dit-il alors tout bas, comme pour ne pas déranger le silence qui régnait dans la pièce.

Hermione sortit de ses pensées et porta son attention vers Drago, qui passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds en l'évitant du regard.

« - Savoir quoi ? dit-elle, confuse.

\- Ce sur quoi je travaille », lui répondit-il en désignant d'un geste le fameux livre qui, toujours posé derrière lui, trônait sur le bureau de bois, couvert de riches broderies d'or qui scintillaient doucement.

Hermione le regarda longuement alors qu'il jouait nerveusement avec ses longs doigts fins, les enlaçant et les délaçant dans un ballet fébrile mais élégant. Il semblait avoir, tout comme l'autre nuit, détaché ce masque de son visage et lui révélait, peut-être sans vraiment le vouloir, cette partie de lui qui lui paraissait si fragile. Il n'était rien de ce qu'elle connaissait de lui auparavant et elle ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir gênée ou fière de le voir ainsi devant elle. Mais ce qu'elle savait, en revanche, c'est qu'elle n'aurait pas aimé que l'on tire parti de la confiance qu'elle pouvait donner à quelqu'un. Alors elle ne le ferait pas pour lui non plus. Même avec Malefoy.

 _Surtout avec Malefoy_ , pensa-t-elle sans chercher à savoir pourquoi.

« Je pense surtout que c'est toi qui n'as pas envie que quelqu'un le sache. »

Elle ne voulait le forcer en rien. La fragile entente qui s'était créée entre eux n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle voulait briser. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ni comment ils en étaient arrivés là, mais ce qu'elle savait parfaitement en revanche, c'est que pour l'instant, elle avait besoin de cette relation étrange. La nuit où ils s'étaient vus, contre le rebord de la fenêtre de l'autre côté de l'allée où ils se tenaient à présent, elle n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi lorsqu'elle était partie se coucher, quelques temps après son départ. Et ce n'était pas une question de sentiments comme elle pouvait le lire dans les dizaines de livres à l'eau de rose qu'elle avait pu parcourir et qui, parfois, lui donnait d'ailleurs la nausée. Non, absolument pas. Il restait Malefoy et elle restait Granger. C'était une étrange sensation de satisfaction qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment décrire et qui l'avait apaisé le temps d'une nuit.

Alors oui, même s'il restait Drago Malefoy, tant que le voir pouvait lui permettre d'aller mieux, juste le temps d'une nuit, cela était largement suffisant pour elle pour conserver et entretenir cet espèce de respect mutuel qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre.

« J'essaye d'annuler un sort. »

Hermione, qui s'était perdue quelques minutes dans sa réflexion, fut surprise lorsque Drago prononça cette simple phrase. Elle lui paraissait si simple en regard du tourbillon de pensées dans lequel elle était plongée depuis quelques instants, qu'elle se mit, par réflexe, à rire.

Drago la regarda d'un air effaré, ne comprenant pas sa réaction. La jeune sorcière s'appuya alors sur le dossier de sa chaise d'un air nonchalant alors que son rire s'effaçait peu à peu et, d'un air qui se voulait taquin, lui dit sur un ton faussement supérieur :

« Rien de plus facile ! »

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui renvoie une autre boutade et qu'ils repartent dans le jeu de l'argumentation, mais Drago resta de marbre et son visage décrivit une expression grave. Il ne bougea pas, comme figé, et la scruta avec intensité, ce qui éteignit toute forme de malice dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Un silence pesant s'installa pendant quelques secondes alors que ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait briser le regard qu'ils s'échangeaient, jusqu'à ce que Drago ne baisse les yeux vers sa cape noire et ne l'enlève pour se dégager et amorcer un geste.

« _Ce_ sort », dit-il avec froideur en relevant soudainement la manche du pull qui couvrait son avant-bras.

Devant les yeux d'Hermione, un bras musclé à la peau pâle, où ressortait avec un affreux contraste, au milieu, l'empreinte de leur vie d'avant. Gravé à l'encre noire, indélébile et semblant éternel, se dessinait un crâne sinistre d'où sortait le symbole du mage noir un serpent entrouvrant la gueule, prêt à tuer.

Hermione frissonna et détourna les yeux, cette simple image lui rappelant de douloureux souvenirs encore trop récents. Drago rabaissa sa manche et regarda le sol, à la fois honteux et en colère, le visage à moitié caché dans l'obscurité.

Ils restèrent muets quelques minutes, laissant à nouveau le silence prendre possession de la Bibliothèque. Hermione se tourna de nouveau vers lui, sans risquer un regard vers le bras du jeune homme qu'il tenait de toute façon replié contre son torse, caché dans l'ombre.

Elle ne se sentait pas le besoin de lui demander pourquoi. La peur passée, la seule chose qu'elle éprouvait pour lui en cet instant, c'était de la compassion. Et la compréhension de quelqu'un qui se livrait au même combat.

Sans un bruit, elle se leva et rapprocha sa chaise de celle de Drago jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient épaule contre épaule, et ne prononça pas le moindre mot. Elle sortit sa baguette de sa cape et l'agita doucement vers une des allées d'où un livre sortit en lévitant lentement.

Drago, qui l'avait regardé avec surprise alors qu'elle s'était installée à côté de lui, lui lança un regard interrogatif alors qu'il l'observait attraper le livre volant et l'ouvrir délicatement sans jamais lui adresser un mot malgré l'affreuse vision de lui qu'elle venait de voir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Granger ? », lui demanda-t-il, un point décontenancé.

Elle arrêta sa lecture et croisa son regard.

Drago frissonna, incapable de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il pouvait lire dans ces deux prunelles couleur chocolat en cet instant.

« Je comprends », lui répondit-elle simplement avant de reprendre sa lecture d'un air presque serein.

Elle n'avait pas répondu à sa question, mais pourtant il sentit ses muscles, crispés après la révélation qu'il lui avait faite, se détendre peu à peu contre la chaise de bois. Il la regarda lire quelques minutes sans vraiment savoir quoi faire, fasciné par la vitesse à laquelle elle tournait les pages et dévorait ce livre aux inscriptions incompréhensibles mais qui semblait la passionner. Au bout d'un moment, cependant, elle l'arracha à sa contemplation en le regardant de nouveau, stoppant sa lecture.

« Si tu as besoin d'aide, dis-moi. »

Drago fronça les sourcils et suivi ses yeux du regard qui reprenaient déjà leur lecture. Pourquoi ne le fuyait-elle pas comme tous les autres après lui avoir montré la marque ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas déjà partie en se remémorant qu'il était tout sauf un être fréquentable ? Pourquoi était-elle assise là, juste à côté de lui, a lui proposer même son _aide_?

Il détourna les yeux et secoua doucement la tête, faisant tomber des mèches blondes sur son visage avant de se passer la main dans les cheveux pour les remettre en place. _Peu importe son avis_ , pensa-t-il. _Si elle accepte de m'aider, autant l'utiliser à mon avantage et sans poser de questions_.

A ces mots, il se saisit du livre qu'il tenait bien à distance derrière lui et le rouvrit délicatement avant d'y poser à nouveau sa fine main sur son papier jauni. Il y avait décidément des facettes de la Gryffondor dont il n'avait pas connaissance et qui l'intriguait de plus en plus.

Assis à côté l'un de l'autre, ils continuèrent leur lecture comme si rien ne s'était passé, à peine conscient de la présence de l'autre à quelques centimètres d'eux. Les pages se tournaient et se tournaient encore dans une mélodie familière qui, après ce qui semblait être au moins une heure, rendirent les yeux d'Hermione de plus en plus lourds. Elle peinait à les garder ouverts alors que la fatigue de deux nuits sans sommeil se faisait soudainement ressentir à cette heure avancée de la nuit.

Dehors, la brise s'était renforcée et faisait siffler les branches des arbres dépourvues de feuilles en ce mois de décembre. Elles battaient doucement contre les pierres et faisaient raisonner les bruits du vent contre les murs de la pièce où, blottie dans sa chaise, un livre sur les genoux, Hermione sentait son corps se détendre et son esprit divaguer peu à peu.

Elle se laissa glisser contre sa chaise et pencha la tête sur le côté, ses yeux se refermant peu à peu alors qu'elle se sentait s'enfoncer délicieusement dans les bras de Morphée. Sa joue atterrit sur quelque chose de chaud mais de dur, assez confortable pour qu'elle s'y positionne à son aise et qu'elle soupire de contentement.

Elle ne voyait plus que la lumière floue et tremblante de la bougie qui brûlait sur le bureau et les mains de Malefoy qui s'étaient arrêtées au milieu d'une des pages du fameux livre qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire voir.

Contre sa joue, le support sur lequel elle était appuyée bougea légèrement et elle l'immobilisa instinctivement en passant ses mains autour, trop confortablement installée pour s'en voir être retirée. Et puis, la seconde d'après, elle réalisa que ce n'était ni le rebord de la chaise, ni le bois froid du bureau.

« Granger ? », entendit-elle dans le lointain alors que son esprit s'enfonçait un peu plus dans les limbes.

Non, ce n'était ni l'un ni l'autre, car c'était sur l'épaule de Malefoy qu'elle avait posé sa joue, le bras de Malefoy qu'elle avait entouré des siens et qu'elle serrait contre elle. Mais son esprit embrumé n'avait plus l'envie de s'en offusquer. Elle était fatiguée de ces nuits sans sommeil et elle savait, sans l'expliquer, qu'il était le remède à ses insomnies. Alors peu lui importait qu'il s'agisse de l'être abject qu'elle avait connu. Elle voulait simplement dormir. Elle voulait simplement se sentir bien quelques heures.

Sans ces cauchemars.

Elle expira profondément et apprécia la douce chaleur qui émanait du corps du Serpentard. Il n'y avait peut-être pas qu'elle qui luttait contre ses démons, après tout. Peut-être même se battaient-ils contre les mêmes.

Une seconde passa, puis une autre, et la dernière chose qu'elle sentit avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience fut cette grande main, fine et froide, passer dans son dos et venir se poser sur sa taille, presque avec pudeur, l'entourant ainsi dans une sorte de cocon rassurant.

Peut-être, après tout, qu'ils se ressemblaient plus que ce qu'elle ne voulait croire.


End file.
